


[综英美]女巫与红头罩

by Sherryjin7



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Practical Magic (1998)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherryjin7/pseuds/Sherryjin7
Summary: 艾琳·欧文斯是个女巫，却被迫在哥谭开店靠卖血而活【？】生活本应十分平淡美好【？】然而，她身上发生的时间畸变总能给她卷到奇怪的麻烦里面去。
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Tenth Doctor & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Owens Store

**Author's Note:**

> 嫖桶文，努力逻辑自洽，作者真的很努力了x  
> 桶人设偏向新法外但有和头罩之下有结合倾向勿喷x  
> 桶方面有二设  
> 二人时间线可能偏混乱，科幻文请见谅x  
> 女主背景参考Practical Magic，译名巫法闯情关，妮可主演  
> 

哥谭，她从来没喜欢过这座城市。  
犯罪率居高不下，暗巷中藏污纳垢。  
从清晨到第二天的黎明，各种见不得人的交易层出不穷，夜晚也只是犯罪更好的掩护。

如果你是喜欢夜晚出行的外来客人，那要么要跟罪犯打交道，要么要见一见这座城市的特色管理者——义警。  
艾琳·欧文斯表示她对这两者都敬谢不敏。  
如果让普通人知道神秘侧存在，她接着就要应付比这座城市义警控制欲还要强烈的MACUSA——美国魔法国会。  
她打通关系才拿下来的营业许可，可不想就这么随随便便地被安上个【向麻瓜披露魔法界存在】什么的罪名，再来个歇业。  
麻瓜和巫师关系的不可调和即便是过了三个世纪也没什么明确的改善，艾琳她也没什么充当和平大使的欲望。

毕竟她祖先玛利亚·欧文斯，就是女巫审判下侥幸留存的受害者之一。  
应该说不愧是偏远小镇吗，在吊死女巫协会发现并没有办法用“常规”方式处死玛利亚后，只是选择把她放逐到了岛上——但凡这事情发生在塞勒姆镇，她们全家估计在十七世纪就可以直接被销声匿迹。

得以存活的后遗症还是无法避免的，就比如——  
店门口的风铃叮叮当当地响起，艾琳·欧文斯合上手里的《神奇动物在哪里》，看向她今天的第一位顾客。

“是需要占卜吗，先生？”

杰森·陶德，aka红头罩，关注离他安全屋不远的这家新店面很久了。  
原因大概要从一个红发姑娘面无表情提着大概有她半个身体高的招牌从他身边走过开始，照片上蓝底白字的花体Owens十分显眼。  
当然如果地点不是夜晚哥谭的暗巷，而场面也不是他正在处理毒贩，这作为初遇可能还能更浪漫点。  
可那姑娘偏偏瞟都没瞟过一眼，旁若无人地走了过去，忽略了殴打叫骂的声音，就像旁边什么都没发生一样。

在【民风淳朴】的哥谭，“只要犯罪没发生在我身上即与我无关”，可以说是个普遍认知；但是杰森总觉得事情就是有那么一点不寻常，他感觉当时不论是她还是暗巷里的罪犯都像意识不到彼此的存在一样。

然后第二天他就看见那个熟悉的铁招牌挂在了不远处，只是把原来店铺的名字遮上而已，店主在玻璃橱窗里甚至只是象征性地摆了两个手链，还标注了一下20% off开店促销。  
红发店主每天准时地九点半开门，七点半关门，不管什么时候窗户的百叶都是遮盖的，而她也总是兴趣恹恹的样子。

杰森估计用不了一个月，这位店主就会因为撑不住走掉。  
但是就这么个破店，居然还有客源。

经常出入Owens店的都是女性，如果不是基本能确认她们买的都是些饰品和挂坠之类的小玩意，杰森都快要怀疑这家店是不是什么毒品的交易据点之一。

当然，他怀疑过，查过，但是店主的进货单明显只有各式各样的水晶和滴胶材料，甚至在他夜晚简单探查过店内，也没能发现什么异样。

后来哥谭本地论坛上［717号的占卜店有点灵］的帖子偶尔出现在前几页，他也算正式了解了一下这位外来者的主营业务——贩卖水晶和杂货。

但是实际上，准确点来说，艾琳·欧文斯是个代购。  
对，就是字面意义的代购，不过当然是二次销售魔法物品给潜伏在这座城市里的她的可怜巫师同类的。  
当然打着占卜店的幌子做代购的同时她又干起来了她的老本行——烂桃花祛除，俗称如何迅速摆脱一段难缠感情的业务。

如之前所说，她的祖先，玛利亚·欧文斯逃脱了吊刑，却没能逃过爱情的折磨。  
被放逐的时候玛利亚是怀着孕的，但是她的情人却始终没有到来；日复一日，玛利亚心生怨怼，对她自己下了诅咒——再也不能感受爱。  
诅咒沿着她留下的血脉蔓延至今，所以她们家的女人只要找到真心相爱的人就会迟早听到死亡甲虫的声音，只能任由恋人被死亡带走。

简单来说就是在被渣男抛弃后，她祖先给全家女人下了个buff，黑寡妇。  
不得不说作为女巫的角度来讲，这诅咒和发展出的效果都十分具有成为传说的潜力，她的两个姨妈就为此保持单身至今。

然而在成功了解家族历史后，艾琳也同时在自己身上发掘出来第一桶金。  
不愧是祖先的诅咒，血液融入滴胶后做成饰品，再加上一两句基本祛除咒语即可摆脱各种［relationship］一段时间——天然的［爱情］屏蔽器。

这简直是不能再轻松的发财方式，比顶着卖爱情魔药被人查封并没收收入的风险和成本都低多了——毕竟羊毛都从她自己身上薅。

商品一经推出便极受普通女性推崇，放在哥谭则更加受用——这里的女人沾上或者招惹上奇怪的恋情和男人的几率实在是太高了。

不过今天不一样，owens杂货店的第一个客人是位男性。

“我可没那个胆子让你来占卜，你当我不知道当年你占卜只拿了P吗？”  
啊，是难得来买东西的老熟人，听到了她那句惯例开场白开启了日常嘲讽。  
她的老同学，同为霍格沃茨毕业却被分配到全美治安最差的城市来和哥谭市魔法侧做交接的，亚伦·康纳。  
“那是因为考官对我的解释有所不满，我不过是在茶叶占卜得时候，回答他们最好不要随意揣测时…命运的走向，不然很容易聪明反被聪明误。”  
被熟人打岔得想起来奇怪的往事，艾琳皱了皱眉，接着看起来手里的书。  
“东西在左手边第二排的货架上，自己拿。”

看红发女巫对自己一副爱答不理的样子，亚伦也懒得再调侃她什么，直接走向货架准备拿走教授嘱咐的东西。  
然后他就看见了一排钻石糖，麻瓜小孩子们喜欢买来戴手上舔来舔去的钻石糖。

哈？？？？？？

“这什么东西。”  
“教授要的东西。”  
“你就放在这？？？？”  
“灯下黑。”

亚伦眼角抽了抽，实在没懂为什么教授会挑上艾琳来负责转移这么重要的东西。  
“你知道里面是什么东西吧？”  
“嗯，总价20刀，再送你一瓶生发水，亚伦。”  
“艾琳！？”  
“别嚎了我的老同学，你看看你的发际线，等到处理完哥谭的事情快点回去养养头发吧，再待在这里我怕下次在外面见到你，被别人误会成是你小辈。”  
“你当我不想吗？！魔法国会那群人什么时候能弄明白这个城市的真正魔法侧沟通人应该是那群义警而不是这个鬼地方的政府。”  
她看着亚伦没好气儿地把一打钻石糖往包里塞了塞，嗤笑一声又翻了页书，“他们不是没意识到，只是没有人敢真正在这座罪恶之城里去挑战那位的权威罢了。”

在真正来到哥谭之前，谁能想到这座城市能乱成这样，给魔法国会三个胆子估计也想不到有一座城市的【法律】或者说【规矩】，可以真正做到和政府毫无关联，而完全由各方势力支配。

有些人选择挺身而出，披上别的衣服，以暴力开始威胁城市里的其他势力，然而即便是这样的震慑，也不过是治标不治本。

“事情了结了就赶紧离开这个鬼地方吧，希望下次见面是在伦敦。”  
“你也一样，艾琳，指挥部那里……”

年轻傲罗欲言又止地看向她，却只对上了一双平静蓝眼睛，他曾多次看到她用这个眼神拒绝了无数邀约，这次也没有例外。  
“……我知道了，回见。”

风铃声响了又停，店里再次恢复平静，红发姑娘怔了一阵后有些苦恼地笑出了声，灰色雾气一样的魔力从掌心中溢出后消散到空气里的样子绚烂得似是魔术的把戏。

艾琳·欧文斯的身体就是个无法控制自身魔力泄露的筛子，而身体异变的不可控程度一直随着她年龄的增长而变本加厉。  
而异变除了魔力泄露的不稳定性，还有发生在她身上的时空跳跃。  
即使是在有无数魔法加持，连幻影移形都无法施展的霍格沃茨，也没能阻挡四年级的她从去变形术课的走廊，瞬移来到了学院的公共休息室。  
她身边能力强大的巫师没有一个能理得清异变的源头，也没有人能找到有效解决方式，只有她越来越频繁的［瞬移］，以及更加复杂却不断发生在她身上的时间波动。  
比如刚参加完魔药课的考试，下一刻出现在凌晨的校长室门口。  
她自己都快要忘了那个学期末自己是怎么过得，七门课期末的一周活生生像过了半个月。  
直到那个学期快要结束的时候，她被校长米勒娃·麦格叫到办公室——难得一见的监护人用猫头鹰给她的校长寄了一封信。  
信里的唯一信息，是一张写了精确经纬度的蓝色明信片。

然而，当时她的最大惊讶点不是这个让她懵到无法理解的坐标，而是她都不知道监护人什么时候有的猫头鹰，还用来寄信？  
以她对那个人的了解，如果不是霍格沃茨的魔法屏障，那位可能一定要邮差把信塞到她手里。

然后那个熟悉的穿着红色vans鞋的老男人顺利在九又四分之三站台接到了她，看着她手里的信怔了一会儿，听了她的解释后，才告诉她这里即将成为她的［锚点］。  
唯一一个能把她和这个世界固定的锚点。

“你最好不管什么时候，都别忘了带着那张明信片，用你们的pocket technology或者变色龙技术放在身上。”  
“那个是无痕伸展咒和变形术，doctor。”  
“明明和时间领主的技术没区别……你自己能记住坐标更好，ginger girl.”

穿着蓝西装的男人嘟嘟囔囔地按下了导航校准器的按钮，拉下手刹以后他们降落到了一个城市。  
那是她第一次来到哥谭，在十四岁的夏天。  
这座城市的犯罪率和风气快把她和她的监护人逼疯，Tardis带着他们去了一趟十七世纪纯当换换心情，降落地点却是女巫审判的塞勒姆小镇，差点让她这个货真价实的女巫被直接烧死。

好不容易逃回哥谭，她和监护人又在离锚点不远的快餐店门口被迫观赏一场即兴抢劫。

“你们人类，真得一直远超我的想象力。”  
[You human, are always far beyond my imagination.]

艾琳到现在都记得老男人脸上的表情，目瞪口呆程度和他第一次看到她院子里尖叫的曼德拉草如出一辙。  
虽然她也觉得，这种场面无论是对于他这种爱好和平的九百岁高龄外星人，还是十四岁的未成年女巫，都有点过于刺激。  
那天也是她第一次清楚地意识到，自己到底要跟一个什么样环境的锚点绑在一起。

她和监护人一样不喜欢这个城市，但这里是她的锚点。  
所以即便她不喜欢，却还是只能赖在这个地方，开一家杂货店，希望有一天她的old man穿着熟悉的长风衣和西装，问她想不想去别的地方看看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾琳欧文斯=Erin Owens
> 
> 1.塞勒姆小镇，1963年美国爆发女巫审判的原始地点，在这之后巫师们建立了MUSCA，目前总部在纽约  
> 2.O.W.LS考试评级，p代表poor  
> 3.茶叶占卜，原作里哈利就是在茶叶渣的形状里看到了一只大狗。  
> 4.无痕伸展咒，哈利波特里面的常用魔法，bigger on the inside，被doctor戏称pocket technology因为可以把所有得东西都放进小小的口袋里  
> 5.有关Doctor和Tardis的一切都会在后文进行更多解释


	2. Evocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 降灵仪式

哥谭的秋天天黑得很早，不过是六点半半，足以窥见夕阳降落的脉络。

太阳连着云朵落在城市上空，天空已经逐渐染上金红色，直至黑夜蔓延，艾琳走到门外把营业牌子换成【closed】，瞄了一眼店外魔法阵没有任何异样，打算开始正式歇业关店。

店里每天还是要收拾一阵子，商品面对客户类型不同，有些魔法商品混放在普通商品中，歇业时需要把它们全部整理好放在安全支之处——这里换钱和进货非常麻烦，她不想平白无故承担损失。

艾琳总归得防着那些义警哪天和黑帮火拼到店门口，或者哪个多心的突然注意到她这个外来者开在东区的店，她打心底里拒绝任何意外可能带来的风险。

而事实证明，在这里谨慎一点根本不是她神经过敏——一个月之前就有人在她关门后进过店里，装在门口的监视器好像没有端倪，撒在店门口的香灰也没什么变化，基本区域加护防护咒却有所松动。

艾琳希望那个人最好不是蝙蝠侠，光是想想这种可能性都已经足够让她后背冷汗直冒。

抽出魔杖，在漂浮咒下，魔法物品排着队落进她桌子上摊开的书里；书页中间被挖空留了个壳子，她把贴身重要物品都放在里面，无痕伸展咒被用到了极致——虽然并不合法。

三十分钟后，她还在思索今晚到底应该去哪快速凑合一下晚饭，但是偏偏此时店外响起了敲门声。

“抱歉今天已经——”

“欧文斯小姐吗？”

“是的，你是？”

“有人委托我把这个转交给你。”

店门口蹿出来的矮个子小男孩明显是哥谭人，身上虽勉强整洁，眼睛却始终没有移开观察她的视线。对方警惕地看着她，攥紧的手也没有松开的意愿。

她象征性地笑笑从兜里抽出来一张旧林肯塞到对方手里作为交换，心里暗骂了一句F Word。

东区不存在什么简单孩子，给点好处能把这种定时炸弹一样的小狼崽子安分送走最好。

“Aparecium”

魔杖贴着擦过微卷的羊皮纸显露出隐形墨水的痕迹，【Wooster street 800，8:30, Emergency！】潦草字迹有些眼熟，她今晚估计要出趟外勤。

艾琳认得这个字迹，它属于一位金发女傲罗；傲罗们外勤都穿着深棕色长风衣，非常好认——当时艾琳的第一反应是她店有条子来检查违规行为，但这位傲罗女士只在店里转了一圈，最后挑了张明信片并委托她寄出去。

为了坐稳杂货店的名声，她确实在柜台随便摆了几种明信片来混淆视听，里面甚至还有一张哥谭滴水兽，但这的确是她开业已来最不寻常的一单生意。

不过对方掏出一张崭新的绿色安德鲁·杰克逊，并示意不必找零，破天荒遇见这样大方的客人，她当时便没太在意。

这算什么？一位顾客的……紧急情况？会是什么，外勤单子吗？

仿佛已经可以看见更多崭新美金在她面前飘过，艾琳还是准备回楼上打包一下坩埚和用具就赶过去看一下。

潜在客户出手阔绰，却不妨碍她在心里嘀嘀咕咕——都已经二十一世纪了，发条短信很难吗？发条短信不比找人送字条还得她自己倒贴钱来得快吗？？？

xxxx

Wooster大街800号壁炉已经废弃了一段时间，还没有从飞路网上移除的原因不详；艾琳觉得单纯是MACUSA的人不想就为了个飞路网跑来哥谭一趟，处理掉此处壁炉可能比让它隐藏在这栋废弃大楼要来得引人注目。

飞路粉抛下，绿色火焰燃烧褪下之后，壁炉另一边已有人在等她。

“劳拉·米勒，康纳跟我说遇到特殊情况可以找你。”

身着傲罗统一深棕色风衣，米勒小姐观察了艾琳半晌，朝她伸出了右臂。艾琳把手放上去，“啪啪”爆响后，二人已幻影移形到804号事故现场。

Wooster街804号是栋上东区废弃大楼，由于这条街一半区域都是类似状况，这里发生意外事故还算好遮掩。

房间外围明显已经施加了诸多保护咒防止麻瓜进入，艾琳还没来得及压下胃袋里的不适感，一股浓烈血腥味就窜进她鼻子里。

“什么情况？”

“我们的线人说，Wooster街上的一个麻瓜，莎拉·沃伦，十六岁，这段时间……行为不太正常，而等到我们到了现场之后……你最好自己看看。”

踏进尾屋之后，艾琳就知道了对方刚刚欲言又止的原因——圣水撒了一地，白烛东倒西歪有根甚至还未熄灭，墙壁上绘满了不知名符文，血液绘画在地直径一米不明降灵阵，还有明显被绑在椅子上发着虚汗昏迷的少女和受了伤脸色发白的男傲罗。

……这场面只让人想迅速离开。

“……所以你叫我过来是为了驱魔？你是不是搞错人了，这明显是个召唤阵。”

艾琳皱了皱眉，她开始后悔揽了个不明状况的烂摊子，“康纳没跟你们说过吗？我们家的人最擅长的法术永远都跟……”

“姻缘？”

带着讽意的疑问钻进她的耳朵——很好，魔法部就是因为有这些傲慢的混蛋才搞得傲罗连个手机都不会用。

艾琳瞥见黑发傲罗手臂渗出的点点红意，忍着翻白眼的冲动把话接着说下去，“姻缘，或者爱情，浪漫关系，随便你叫什么——米勒小姐，你来我店里买过东西知道我的能力，但是明显不包括这个。”

她指了指地上那滩血阵，埃及三角字符已经逐渐失了形状，如尼符文也开始变得不再清晰。艾琳准备从兜里翻翻熟人联系方式就打道回府，跨界烂事实在没有什么管的必要。

“鬼魂附身，怨灵恶灵？我的极限了，至于这个都不知道被召唤出来是什么的东西，我建议你们另找专业人士。”

她掏出来两张名片放在桌上，正视两位傲罗十分真诚地建议他们另谋高就——

“听着，这不是开玩笑，最好打电话叫康斯坦丁那位黑魔法法师过来，他估计还不介意给你们友情解释一下这个阵法来历……如果他没空可以联系一下温切斯特兄弟，这两位虽然方式可能有些粗暴但是应该能解决你们的……问题。”

说到这里，她看了一眼莎拉·沃伦，观察到对方有转醒迹象，眼疾手快飞了道昏迷咒过去。

“不过目前最重要的是，记得带上圣水然后带着这位……降灵小姐，迅速转移回纽约比较好；相信我，如果被这城市里的人盯上事情更难做。”

话已经说尽，跑了一趟连五美金都拿不回来的艾琳·欧文斯觉得今天的自己十分高尚。

——我甚至还给傲罗分享了一下重要人脉，他们光靠自己不知道要碰到哪年的那种！

她心里这样想着，更加理直气壮起来，然而这份“日行一善”的美好品德终究还是在踏上四分五裂的门板时终止了。

“顺便说一句，这位先生，下次再在门口看到不了解的阵法可以不要抢着用破坏咒，不然行为冒失返还的代价白鲜是止不住的，要用先用圣水才行。”

红发女巫在离开这简陋房间之前，转过身对着失血的傲罗眨了眨眼睛，眼神里闪过了讥讽的笑意，“不过越是无知越是无畏，你说对吗？”

XXX

接下来的事情已与她无关，于她而言，幻影移形到800号壁炉就立刻回家才是首要之选——wooster街位于哥谭最混乱的东区，即使可以使用幻身咒把自己隐藏在黑暗之中，她也不想挑战夜晚的哥谭。

更何况没头没脑遇见这么一遭，不安及烦躁始终在她心里挥散不去——仿佛被谁窥伺引导着一般地搅进了了不得的事情，就像和监护人旅行时经历得那些麻烦。

她依然记得上一次出现这么强烈不适感，还是十二岁的暑假，她和Doctor在中世纪遇见了女巫。

背脊弯曲，声音尖锐，脸上布满皱纹，能骑着扫帚飞行及具有［点名］能力——得知名字即可操控他人——简直就是迪x尼故事里货真价实的女巫。

虽然对方真实身份是Rexel星群的Carrionite外星人，艾琳却觉得比较起来，自己更像个女巫冒牌货。

而当时让她一阵心悸，就是这位Carrionite的临终之言。

“Doctor，这不会是我们种族的尽头，你终在未来会再见到我们！\"

女巫面目狰狞地尖叫着、叫嚣着，企图让言语化成最短的咒去束缚时间领主，却败于诅咒对象是无名之人。

魔法虽终散去，言语的魔力却给十二岁女巫造成了足够威慑——她害怕如果被喊出名字的人是自己，身上应会缠上无法预测的因果。

而现在，她兜里双面镜开始发烫，更像是应和起这份墨菲定律般的预感。

“艾琳，Emergency emergency！！”

“我还在外面，亚伦，你最好真有紧急情况，这个破词我今天听腻了。”

“魔法石不见了！你给我的袋子里瘪了一个，其他里面只剩下了钻石糖！”

听到这句，佯装打电话掩盖双面镜痕迹的艾琳觉得大脑都空了一秒。

“我对包用过踪迹显现了，小偷倒不是什么可疑人士，就是有点麻烦……”

“不不不……你别告诉我……”

“……是只嗅嗅。”

艾琳挫败地捂住了脸，很好，真正的Emergency来得就是这么不讲道理，比丢了魔法石更可怕的是要她去抓“一只”小偷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.旧林肯，五美元国父; 安德鲁·杰克逊，20美元老大哥，我当年收银最喜欢就是这张钱【不是】
> 
> 2.无痕伸展咒并不可以私人使用，但是会撒谎的女巫喜欢在钱财相关的地方cross line
> 
> 3.Aparecium，速速显型，让隐形墨水显影的咒语
> 
> 4.白鲜，惯用伤药
> 
> 5.→此为官设：Carrionite 神秘博士里出现的外星人，掌握语言力量的魔法，类似于【言灵】，因为博士抛弃了自己的名字选择了Doctor成为名字，所以点名对他无效。
> 
> 6.亚伦是会用手机的，不过因为怕被监听和涉及魔法石，使用了双面镜
> 
> 写综英美我就怕读者读不懂x读不懂一定记得跟我讲x


	3. Unknown Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不请自来的客人

嗅嗅，原生于不列颠的掘地动物，魔法部分级类别三等，特别偏爱一切闪闪发光的东西。  
斯卡曼德先生在书里说它们性情温和，艾琳完全不信那套。

因为她四年级在保护神奇生物课堂上，就亲眼目睹了一只嗅嗅是怎么把整个教室搅得天翻地覆的。

她认为教授不应该对还在青春期，有强烈好奇心的青少年巫师加上嗅嗅这种组合有什么格外期待。

亚伦先从袍子里拿出几块金加隆逗弄吸引，嗅嗅一开始还只是把玩，情况却在阳光闪过隔壁桌海伦娜食指上的蓝宝石戒指时，变得不可控制。  
于是接下来几分钟内，学生们的胸针，金币，耳环频频遭殃——那小混蛋贪心得甚至差点拽断了艾琳妈妈留下的卡奥梅珍珠项链。

所以她根本没办法想象当一只流落在外嗅嗅，拥有整个哥谭当做活动舞台时，到底多大范围的遗忘咒才能不暴露魔法界。

XXX  
“Owen\'s Store.”  
翠绿色的火焰燃烧过后，红发女巫的身影逐渐凝实，她刚想抓起魔杖施展踪迹显现，入侵咒的警报和子弹上膛的声音同时漫进耳朵。

顶着大红脑袋的陌生男人坐在她平时的位置，柜台上还摊着她塞在书架里的《傲慢与偏见》——如果对方手里没有手枪，那把冷兵器也没近距离瞄准她的脑袋，这一切看起来能更和谐点。

“先生，我们关店了，有事明天再说不好吗。”她顺从地向上举起双手，企图往货架那边挪，“还是你觉得店里有什么需要的，随便拿？”

“不止是魔术把戏吗……你究竟是什么？”  
“……一个老板？”  
见她答非所问，对方失了耐心。  
枪声过后，子弹钻进她耳边的墙壁，近距离火药燃烧的热度差点灼伤脸颊。

……很好，不速之客是个急性子，她刚想把魔杖抖出来找个掩体，对方接着问道，“行，谁都有点不想说的秘密。那我换个问题，钻石区的珠宝盗窃与你有关吗？”

珠宝盗窃？这根本就是直接把正确答案丢在她脸上。  
刚刚还在试图糊弄的艾琳在听到问题后，眼睛突然亮了起来，一边连珠炮似地发问，一边举着双手恨不得三步变两步蹿到还在威胁她的陌生人面前。  
“珠宝盗窃？有几家？在钻石区哪里？抓到犯人了吗？”

她努力从记忆里挖出点共情力来，hmmm……那些人一般都是怎么向她监护人求助来着？  
“先生，帮帮忙？那个小偷可能会给这座城市带来大麻烦。”

她皱起眉，企图让自己看起来带点受害人的无辜，视线偏离时却看到了陌生人身上的一窜而过的魔法痕迹。  
wow，同类……？还喜欢用枪的？很难想象美国巫师这么新潮。

坐在她椅子上的男人好像听到了什么笑话，语气里多了点讥讽，“Miss, 这座城市已经够麻烦了。你确定没搞错求救对象？我可不是什么大发善心的正义义警，我来只是告诉你，如果盗窃案和你有关我要三成分成。”

黑吃黑？他绝对不是巫师，不然魔法国会早把他拘了，艾琳想着，思维越发发散起来。但是不是义警没事盯上她这个破店干什么？她看起来很有钱吗？

或许是从她过于丰富的面部表情确认了什么事实，他接着开口，“你不是黑面具（black mask）的手下。”

“Black what？”

即便用着陈述句，对面大红脑袋也在仔细地观察着她的反应，虽然艾琳十分怀疑隔着这种全包式头盔，视线受阻到底能看出来个什么。

“你不知道自己在黑面具的势力范围？隔着你店外不到一个街区就是黑面具一个交易毒窝。”  
“……我刚来城里不久？”

五年内她就没搞懂过哥谭的势力变化，犯罪头领和新的黑帮势力层出不穷，每个暑假来这里的时候，她周围的店面几乎都要换个名字。

“噢……你说的是一条街外的那家蛋糕店？红丝绒做的很好，就是服务态度堪忧……他们是毒窝？” 艾琳理了理思路，想到自己对甜品的上瘾性，脸色变得苍白，基本把【我吃了毒品】几个字写在脸上。

“……我说的是他们隔壁那家地下酒吧。”

艾琳和红色头罩男面面相觑，两人重点完全不一致。

她从误食毒品可能性里回过神，思维飘回嗅嗅的破坏性上，只想快点把面前这位潜在信息供给源拉上贼船——篡改一个人的记忆总比要搞大半个城市来得容易，这位先生身上的奇怪魔法违和感也很值得在意。

“盗窃案算跟我有关，因为我得负责抓住那个小偷……你知道除了珠宝店，还有什么地方有……珍贵珠宝吗？或者闪闪发亮的石头？”

察觉到这句话让面前男人态度上有所松动，她发挥起丰富想象力加了一句“比如什么黑帮交易？或者哪个富豪的保险库……？”

陌生男人僵硬了一瞬，冷声对她说道，“你最好没骗我。”

XXX  
杰森·陶德发现占卜店老板果然古怪。

即使查过进货单没找到端倪，他也只是把对方当成靠谎言为生的骗子——擅长占卜魔法的能人没什么必要跑到哥谭东区，开一家没新意的破店就为了大隐隐于市。  
神秘侧于他而言并不陌生，浸泡过拉萨路池复活之后，他就被塔利亚·奥古交给达珂拉接受大种姓训练，而教导他的修士们不光年龄无法预计，栖息之地也远离普世。

但是这个店主，艾琳·欧文斯——订货单上的名字，明显刷新了他对神秘侧的认知。

在确认他愿意“临时帮忙”后，红发女人右手袖子里抖出一根小木棍，“所以我可以用一下魔杖了吗？”

她左手仍然向上举起，双手也从未脱离他的视线范围——虽然比喻很奇怪，但是杰森感觉自己被当成了什么缺乏信任的大型猛兽。

“我就当你默认了，Appare vestigium。”  
咒语落下，金色粉末顺着轨迹如雾一般被她吹散，在空气中交汇形成不同痕迹。

“不用避开，只是踪迹显现而已，能复原过去一段时间的活动轨迹……”欧文斯一边解释一边半蹲在地上，检查起地面上的部分，“这里还有你进来时留下的脚印。”

看着那双厚底靴留下的金色印迹，杰森不甚在意地清了清嗓子，“你是法师？”  
“Master？不不不，可能跟你了解的不大一样。”  
她对这个词反应极其强烈，急忙否认，“你看过白雪公主、睡美人之类的吗？”  
“……So？”  
“里面不是有神仙教母和女巫吗？”  
“……and？”  
“……就像女巫和神仙教母一样，她们都可以使用魔法，但是魔力体系是不一致的，所以我不是法师。”她皱起了眉，摸着地板上的痕迹迹喃喃自语，“唔，这里有点乱，太多了。”

“为什么不查监控？离这里最近的盗窃地点距离有七公里，而你还在这里？”

“你可以把这个理解成3d版闭路监控录像，我们要找的东西不一样，不能用常规手段……如果其他巫师要骗过你们的监视器，混淆咒就可以，但是这个咒语不会遗漏任何东西……啊，找到了。” 

魔杖插在地上逆时针旋转一周，金色轨迹不再复杂交错，就像被人用剪刀剪去多余的信息，连杰森的脚印都消失不见， “至于第二个问题，我那位首要受害者朋友是个傲……警官，正常情况下我想不到在哥谭什么地方他能这么放松警惕，除非还在我店里……revelio。”

半透明虚影现身在两人面前，拿手提袋的男人没有停留很久就离开了店。

欧文斯追着影子离开方向打开大门，而就在露台台阶上，男人毫无征兆地停了下来，掏出手机接了个电话。

杰森看不出这一切有什么问题，但偏偏与此同时，一只酷似鼹鼠的动物迅速爬进了手提袋，事主则浑然不知，拎着袋子拐到了旁边的街道。

直到魔法效力带着一切幻象消失不见，他的临时［队友］也没发出什么声音。

“见鬼，认真的吗？？他接了个电话？就因为一通电话完全无视那只嗅嗅？他的意识有这么差？”

就在杰森以为她要沉默到底的时候，标准英式国骂突然开始屠戮起他的耳朵。  
——她气急败坏得像头咆哮的母狮，杰森想着，多少贴近了一点童话里女巫的应有描述。

“Miss？”  
“啊抱歉……今天关店后，我给店外两米内都加了闭耳塞听和麻瓜驱逐，不用担心会被其他人发现。”

这条街如她所说，十分“正常”——一个街区外不远处，短促的警笛声刚好经过，却始终远离她这家小店。

红发女巫背对着月亮，收起魔杖后对他伸出右手，“正式介绍一下，艾琳·欧文斯，虽然你可能已经知道了。”

“……红头罩。顺便说一声，你那位朋友，我今天在黑尔斯博格钻石店外监视器里见过他。”

杰森隔着头罩，略微低头，看到那双蓝眼睛迸发出急迫和诧异时，握上了她的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑面具：black mask  
> _(:з」∠)_很难用中文代入英文语境时我会用英文代替，尤其是魔咒。
> 
> 1.Appare vestigium, 踪迹显现, 可展现一段时间内的痕迹。具体表现形式参考神奇动物在哪里2电影  
> 2.法师，master，博士相爱相杀的同族也叫master  
> 3.Revelio，显形  
> 4.Bollocks，英氏国骂，类似于卧槽或者见鬼  
> 5.黑尔斯博格，有名钻石牌子
> 
> 傲罗（Auro）警官（Officer）发音类似  
> 女主口音类似如下→  
> “Bollocks, seriously? A PHONE CALL? A bloody Phone Call? ”


	4. Plan

第一案发现场显然已经勘察干净，虽然对于临时组队的两个人来说，一个没拿第一现场异常当太大问题，一个没搞懂受害者的迷惑行为，但是二人短暂地达成共识——他们目前应该更关注那只小偷的潜在动向，而并非作案动机或受害者心路历程。

在涉及收集已发生盗窃案信息来进行下一步推测时，艾琳果断决定仰仗一下她临时队友。

“我以为你还想继续用那套魔法方式来处理？”艾琳从他语气里无端地听出了一点讽意。

“魔法是科学的一种，而且我认为我们在合作？我的办法用过了不是应该看看你的吗？”艾琳答道，“唔，你安全屋附近有没有什么标志物？”

“我不认为我们的关系有那么熟？” 杰森沉默里一会儿，终究还是败在她那张写满【为什么】的脸上，“……废弃花店和一家连锁三明治。”

“嗯？卡罗琳花店，居然倒闭了吗？我知道在哪里了，那里旁边就是个小巷，应该比较合适。”

女巫理了理衣服，抓起魔杖对他举起了手臂，“不介意的话，请你一定紧紧抓住我，这样会快很多。”

“……什么？”

“第一次应该不大好受，不过一定别松开，就当兜了个顺风车。”

看着比她高了一个头的队友没有动作，艾琳选择更直接地环住对方手臂，“好了，准备出发。”

下一秒，杰森对于女巫说的【不太好受】才有了更直观的认知——一片黑暗中，他整个人仿佛被塞进了极狭小的管道，五官都在其中被挤压到变形。

他感觉自己快抓不住她手臂时，新鲜空气终于重新注入肺里。

艾琳感受得到他基本是抵抗着肌肉记忆的本能，才没有踹开她或直接是给她来上一枪——红头罩抓她抓得很紧，近乎在小臂上留下指痕。

她没想到短暂窒息感能让他反应这么强烈。

“Hey，Mate……你还好吗？需要缓和剂吗？”

始作俑者轻轻拍着他的背，杰森意识到欧文斯小店已经在他们身后消失，取而代之的是他安全屋门口的暗巷——几秒之内，他们进行了一次空间跳跃。

“下一次，你要在我身上搞魔法类玩意，最好给个更显而易见的提示。”

大口径手枪枪身略微发凉，贴上艾琳额头，武力威胁和男人咬牙切齿吐出来的警告一同传达，明明在被威胁，女巫却忍不住有点晃神。

他真奇怪，艾琳想着。

身上肌肉紧绷，拿枪顶着她脑袋的手却很稳，稳到她莫名地生出一种对方只是在威胁她，只要她答应了要求和条件那手也会稳稳挪开的安全感；而与之相悖，他身上魔法流窜得痕迹更加清晰，愈发暴戾的碧绿和黑色魔力在她眼中有了形状，几乎可以觑到它们随着他情绪起伏交缠蛰伏在他身影之下的模样。

WOW，艾琳忍不住在心里感叹，这可真是，漂亮。

“抱歉抱歉，我没想过你对幻影移形反应这么大，不过你真的不需要缓和剂？呃……虽然也是魔药，不过我确定能让你稍微舒服一点。”良心暂时地战胜了对他身上谜题的好奇，飞来咒后，淡蓝色药剂落入手中。

“只有一口的量，我保证，味道就跟柠檬气泡水一样。”

必须承认，当一个漂亮姑娘真诚而全神贯注地看着你时，她说出的话确实有那么点说服力，但考虑到这位也是造成他目前不适的罪魁祸首，她循循善诱的模样神似都收兜售毒苹果的巫婆。

“好吧……我先抿一口。”大概意识到了三番两次的魔法没给队友留下什么良好印象，女巫有点无奈，打算先喝一口自证清白。

红头罩仿佛听到了大脑里同步响起了童话旁白——皇后自己吃掉了无害的部分苹果，并且把有毒的那面分给白雪。

……更像了。

“……不用。”

杰森抢过她手里的试管，干脆地扯开头盔一口闷，容器砸在地上变得粉碎，跟着一起被碾碎的还有他的不安，紧张，焦虑……负面情绪仿佛瞬间被谁打包，短暂地丢出身体，只余平和。

立竿见影得如同他在几秒内进行了一场几小时冥想，迅速到有点可怕。

“我没偷看，你有好受点吗？”

“……跟上。”

XXX

两人踏进安全屋，艾琳没忍住发出一声惊叹， “Wow。”

房间异于她监护人Tardis里永远呼哧作响的外星科技控制台，和她那个风格迥异狗窝一样的魔药实验室也截然不同——沙发，茶几，餐桌，书架，以及摆了六台监控显示器的工作区，这里看起来像个正常居所，虽然浮灰和家具上的白布表明它们至少三个月未被住客使用过了。

艾琳并不意外，没有人会随便透露自己的常用住处，更何况她这位五官都未露过的队友。

红头罩迅速找到了珠宝店外亚伦首次提包出现过的监控录像，接下来只要和最后出现地点进行交叉对比，他们就能推测出那只窃贼可能的行进路线。

“结果应该几分钟后会好。”

安全屋没什么食物，杰森找给她一瓶矿泉水，艾琳却对计算中的电脑屏幕屏幕更感兴趣，“等等……是我的错觉还是我店门口确实有出镜？”

“……你很奇怪。”

沉默了半晌，他转过椅子面朝她，算是给了个答案。

女巫认为这可能在变相解释为什么往她店门口扔监控器。

——理智，多疑，富有计划性，应该具有一定程度的侦查和反追踪能力，他受过训练。

得出简单结论，她估摸着上个月摸进店里那位能人应该也是这位临时队友。

艾琳自暴自弃地摊开双手，开始自嘲，“……好的好的我懂，我是外来者我在黑面具管辖范围内我还不偷鸡摸狗，在哥谭简直是顶顶奇怪的生意人。”

“但是你也很……与众不同？你身上有魔法回路？真奇怪，我第一次看到这么混乱的。”

她突然弯腰凑近紧盯着他，即使无法窥见任何面部表情，可她仍然一动不动，没有意图移开视线。

“没有人告诉你不要随便刺探别人的秘密吗？”

杰森大脑空白了一瞬，但是他迅速平静下来，他从来都知道自己不属于正常范围——没有正常人能轻易起死回生，达珂垃也说过泡过净化之泉还活下来的他根源根本无法被洗净，只是被简单地窥视说出秘密这一事实，让他情绪产生更多不快。

“我监护人教过，但是没什么用处，因为他本人更加……嗯，好奇心旺盛。”

杰森感觉到她又贴近了一点，打量的眼神从头到尾地扫过自己。

有点难办，艾琳想着。

六英尺高的男人身型健硕，全身上下除了战术手套和挽起的袖口之间有那么一点间隙， 根本没有其他皮肤裸露在外。

“Emmm……刚认识这样做可能不大礼貌，但我发誓没有别的意思。”

在红头罩威胁，拒绝或有更多疑问之前，她先低下了头——温热的呼吸略过小臂，舌尖接触上皮肤温度渐渐渡了过去，唇齿离开之前有意无意地轻轻咬了一口。

“……这是你们巫师的礼节？道歉方式？还是我刚刚错过了什么。”

手臂上还残留着被舔舐的触感，杰森的理解开始跟上触觉。

他不是情窦初开的小子，这种程度的身体接触就算在外星人那里也可以算得上是调情，但他之前根本没在女巫眼里看到任何情绪波澜，相反，她一板一眼地就像在做科学实验。

“嗯……你尝起来是碎的。”

“……你说什么？”他怀疑自己是不是产生里幻听。

“你知道肉松面包？被奶油包裹夹在面包里面的那种，虽然黏着一起但还是碎的，你尝起来口感就跟那个差不多。”红发女人思索着舔了舔下唇，五官纠结在一起，“嗯，还有股泥味，说真的你没做过什么泥浴spa吗？连泡几个月的那种？”

沉默伴随着些许尴尬在安全屋里铺散开来，房间里并没有人回答她。

艾琳从来没想过这个问题会带来这么大杀伤力，她意识到歧义，企图解释，“呃，我说的是魔力，不是涉及到你个人卫生……”

“在我控制不了自己开枪之前，你最好把嘴闭上。”

她监护人到底都教了她什么？

艾琳没注意到他声线里的无力感，乖巧地比了个把嘴拉上拉链的动作，她整个人退回沙发上，保持安静，完全没意识到她刚刚所有行为跳脱得都不在正常人理解范围之内。

电脑提示音适时地响起，他看了眼屏幕，转过头对艾琳冷声说道，"女巫，分头行头。"

xxx

“你要我去那边？哥谭最东北部的那个地方？？你确认？”

艾琳声音变得有些尖锐，通讯器里爆响跟着时不时响在耳畔——红头罩辨认出她在幻影移形，而他已默默把这种出行方式拉黑。

“你第三遍问这个问题了，女巫。”

“好吧……我只是……有点紧张？梅林啊那可是哥谭最出名花花公子的家！而我要去检查他庄园里的保险柜！”

也是蝙蝠侠的，那只……嗅嗅？最好没跑到那去，杰森心里默默补充了一句。

路线计算结果导向于黑面具势力地区，为了防着嗅嗅可能搭乘除了亚伦.康纳之外的可靠"交通工具"，他们还是决定分头行动。

黑面具今晚有一批货要在米勒港上岸，亚伦最新出现在监控录像的记录，是他坐上了开往韦恩庄园的车。

红头罩选择米勒港，那批货明显更重要，复活后回到哥谭的几个月内，他已经陆续收拢了黑面具的部分势力，艾琳的出现只是个插曲式意外。

现在是蝙蝠侠的夜巡时间，韦恩庄园应该只剩下阿尔弗雷德，如果进展顺利，还可以在今晚解决他和老头子之间问题同时，处理掉女巫的小麻烦。

虽然艾琳对此反应，比较激烈。

就算和博士一起旅行，他们也没有直接闯进别人家里的时候，更何况亚伦根本没再理过她的双面镜，电话也不接。

情绪激动导致幻影移形体力消耗变得更大，她努力不让自己喘得更厉害，呼吸平定后，已经显形到了欢乐谷——这是地图上距离韦恩庄园最近的地方。

魔杖的尾端变形成了简易单筒望远镜，清除地描绘了一点五英里外河对岸的景象。

黑暗中针叶树林难辨形状，英式城堡被环绕其中，塔尖高高露出，应着她耳边游乐设施稀稀拉拉的声音，气氛充斥着一股哥特式诡异。

“真棒，我已经开始觉得不妙了。”

“你在欢乐谷？”

“啊多亏我监护人带我来过这里，不然还没办法幻影移形……虽然那天我们差点被打劫。”

艾琳声音里带着愉悦，啪啪两声爆响之后，针叶树完美地隐没了她的身体。

魔杖落在头上，一股熟悉冰凉攀向全身，她渐渐融入背景之中直至变为一体。

面向庄园巨大铁门，她久违地感受到颤抖，几乎每次博士身处危险还乐在其中时她身体会产生本能反应的那种。

“你最好不是骗我来检查什么哥谭最危险的保险柜，你知道我可以跟你一起去港口的。”

“现在，应该不是。”

在离港口最近高楼上，杰森看到了那个身着黑色披风的熟悉身影一脚踹翻了离他最近的雇佣兵。

他发现当下自己比想象中还要冷静。


	5. Kryptonite

没有晚宴举行的韦恩庄园在夜晚变得十分安静，她得足够小心，才能静静地走过那个铺满漂亮大理石砖的大厅。

……妈的有钱人。

艾琳不知道这座宅子平时应是什么状态，绝对安静下，总让人容易产生一种被暗中窥视的错觉。

或许不是错觉也说不定，她想着，鬼知道有钱人会不会闲到在自己家里装监控器。

临时队友有提醒过要小心行事，虽然进了大宅之后通讯器就再没有声音传出，不知道是信号问题还是什么别的。

当然她更好奇的是，连韦恩庄园保险柜位置都大致知道的红头罩到底是什么人。

哥谭第一首富花花公子和街头……恶棍？还是准备权利更新换代的恶棍，几乎难以想到任何联系。

脑袋里闪过“黑面具”和“分成”等关键词，她联想了一下各种Drama剧情的可能性，没忍住晃晃脑袋——关注一下正事，其他先往后排排。

安心下来，打开纸质地图，离东翼客厅还有大概……嗯，到了。

“Alohomor.”

房门打开，艾琳忽略那些奢华装饰，储放保险柜的角柜就在她正前方五十步——如果红头罩的情报没错。

过程简单粗暴到她感觉自己在做梦。

“我还真没做过小偷，不过这是普通流程？……这么大的宅子不需要雇仆人？我希望这里没进过罪犯。”

自言自语着，轻轻一戳，保险柜的门早已开启，里面空无一物。

嗅嗅？抑或是陷阱。

“我也是，Miss。”

房间内瞬间灯火通明，眯起眼睛时脑海里划过十几个方案。

无论如何，离开这个是非之地并不暴露身份才是首要之选。

可惜在幻身咒下，她现在即便看起来应该是块庄园里金碧辉煌的背景，对方还是能通过声音确认她的位置。

身穿紧身服的黑发男人微笑着看她，脸上带着眼罩辨认不出真容，膝盖上还绑着固定器。

这就是你们哥谭的民风吗？都特别喜欢坐在乌漆麻黑的房间里等人？

一晚上被连续被蹲守两次的艾琳确定，她最近一定需要转运。

“所以您是韦恩先生请来的保镖？现在保镖的风格已经走这个路线了吗？？”

还得带伤上阵？

眼看着那张帅气张扬的脸硬生生僵了一秒，艾琳把最后一句话默默咽进肚子。

“抱歉先生，我不大适合说开场白，不过我需要为自己辩解一下，我绝对不是小偷。”

“我们知道，不可破解的保险箱不知被谁提前光顾，丢了一串重要项链。”

“你们？”

她应对着对方话里透露出的讯息，发觉幻身咒效果正因自己情绪起伏正在逐渐消失。

很好，如果这个时候拿出魔杖不知道又要给遗忘咒清单上加几个名字。

黑发男人向她所在的角落走来，紧身衣下的肌肉线条紧致漂亮，和她队友一样给人压迫感，眼罩形状像极了蝙蝠。

逻辑开始正常运行，艾琳终于想起正常隐瞒身份的夜晚工作人群，义警。

没有披风，至少不是蝙蝠侠，可她也绝对不想在哥谭首富家里一夜成名。

“十分抱歉，不过我保证会归还韦恩先生保险箱里的东西。”

掩藏在咒语下的风衣已经露出一角，艾琳顾不得她这个时候看起来到底像不像条人形变色龙，赶在脸也暴露之前幻影移形到了窗外。

“如果需要我会带小偷来登门道歉！”

魔杖抵在喉咙放大的声音穿透窗户震着夜翼耳朵，等他翻出窗外，奇怪女人已经没了踪迹。

“理查德少爷，那位女士离开了。”

“阿福，调一下东翼窗户监控录像，我们的客人逃了。”

年轻义警眯起了眼睛，眼罩里人类热反应痕迹已经消失，周围森林只有沙沙风声经过，证明她刚刚不是跳下去的。

XXX

艾琳发誓她下次绝对不半夜登门，美其名曰检查保险库，鬼知道有钱人请保镖能搞来义警！

回到二楼家中，她急匆匆从桌子上抓了把补给食品，巧克力的甜味充斥着口腔和胃袋的同时克制着烦躁情绪。

“一个简单问题，你有在听吗，头罩？”

“什么？庄园旅行顺利吗？你失联了一会儿。”通讯器正常工作，背景音里巨大爆炸有效展示了那边的情况。

“……其实并不，不过你听起来很……忙。好吧，我刚刚在韦恩那被义警蹲了。”

“好极了，我身后也有老蝙蝠跟着。”

“Ok……WOW，那就有点个人恩怨了……”听出他那句回应掺着毫不掩饰的讥讽，艾琳把甜食咽下，发觉头变得更痛。

奇奇怪怪的降灵仪式，把哥谭偷了半圈的神奇动物，具有魔法回路、混黑、和蝙蝠侠貌似有点首尾（？）、可能存在潜在情绪控制障碍、不是巫师的队友，莫名其妙的义警……

双面镜在手中依旧冰凉，只能倒映出她的蓝眼睛。

还有亚伦。

妈的，她恨不得借只雷鸟给哥谭来场遗忘之雨。

闭上眼睛深呼吸两次，勉强收拾好多余情绪再次开口，“听着……我不会对你的个人计划及私人恩怨指手画脚，但是相信我，情绪化对做事情没好处，你在哪？”

"你确定我是情绪化的那个？女士，你深呼吸声音可有点重。"

玻璃破碎和通讯器里女巫分贝略高的叫喊融在一起，他从几十米处跃下。

在仓库里，杰森很快地找到了他需要的东西。

“韦恩家的珠宝被偷了？”

“你已经知道了？”

“小偷找到了。”

打开装着超过一百磅氪石的货箱，他看见罪魁祸首在绿色海洋里惬意地游泳，甚至好奇地向他眨了眨眼睛。

它肚子里露出半根珍珠项链，那珠串他在布鲁斯保险柜里见过很多次。

听到身后钩索声破风而入，杰森盖紧了货箱盖子。

“女巫，我还需要个顺风车，立刻。”

“看在梅林的份儿上，你把我当成什么？魔法列车？”艾琳听到他这句气得笑出声，开始模仿起空乘，“……请乘客带好随身物品，然后拿出硬币，就在你外套左手边口袋里。”

“硬币？什么时候……”

“最好跳过这个话题……呃，尝你魔力的时候？”

“你什么……？”

“问题时间结束，还有，记得深呼吸，你上次快把我胳膊捏碎了。”

银质硬币在他掌心里闪闪发亮，纹路不属于美金，他还没来得及仔细辨认，肚子就被拽得向前一勾，双脚离开了地面，拿硬币的左手仿佛拉着他向前飞。

几秒后，他和货箱一起落地。

XXX

加起来快三百磅的重量没能压碎地板，但足以让屋子发出吱呀吱呀的呻吟。

震起的浮沉隔着头罩模糊了他视线，架子被突然出现的箱子挤歪，两英寸厚的书在顶端摇摇欲坠，掉落地离他脑袋不远。

“我的天……你没提到过箱子的大小！”

女巫的魔杖先行一步，那本厚书颤颤巍巍地漂在空中，慢慢挪到远离他任何身体部位的地方。

“你们巫师就没想过试试什么其他交通方式？或者让现有的更舒适一点？”

杰森从地上爬起，视觉范围内堆满了东西——红实木桌上瓶瓶罐罐摆得比丝芙兰被感恩节客流量冲击的免费试妆台还凌乱，坩埚里冒着紫色烟雾，木板上依稀看得到不明生物残肢；书柜半嵌入至整面墙壁里，已经装得满满当当，地板上的书还是能被摞得快一米高，直指天花板上的金色不知名符文。

唯独房间角落留了四平方英尺空位，勉强让巨大货箱和他在这间被塞满的屋子里，有个落脚点。

“别抱怨了，我还没怪你毁了我房子！我的迈锡尼陶罐……”

他实在辨认不出地上那些碎片本应是什么东西，还没来得及开口，只见艾琳长吁短叹一阵，挥了挥魔杖，完整黑色陶罐回到她手中。

好的，魔法。

他挑了挑眉，"你管这个叫毁？"

"当然。"

即使它已经碎了几十次了，艾琳想着，博士总喜欢把Tardis停到离它很近的地方，开门踏出来的第一脚她这屋里一定要碎点什么东西。

她转身把陶罐丢到杰森怀里，着手收拾被货箱撞得东倒西歪的书柜和剩余残局，"而且，没人在显形或者用门钥匙的时候带着全包式头盔，梅林啊就是食死徒的丑面具也是露鼻子的……巫师又不会想憋死自己！"

她张牙舞爪又喋喋不休地抱怨着，嘴就没停过，杰森不想理亏挑战她歇斯底里的样子，顺手把陶罐放到一边。

"嗅嗅在里面？"

意识到了货箱里装了什么东西，艾琳转头看向红头罩。

"还有点别的。"比如氪石。

"那我们最好快点把这小混蛋放到安全的地方，不然没人抓得住它，我看看有没有空位置……唔，Engorgio。"

杰森看着她从风衣兜里拿出来一本毛姆的面纱——贴身口袋里拿出来一本正常大小的书本来就有够奇怪。

艾琳则是翻到170页后把书摊在地毯上，书页中空部分逐渐变大到能塞进货箱边缘的一角。

"搭把手，帮忙扔进去。"

Fine，这不是他今晚听过除了咒语外最无法理解的东西。

紧接着，巨大的箱子仿佛被书页吞噬，迅速消失在房间内，只有书页页脚似被风拂过，轻轻翻动了两下。

"Reparo，跟上。"

被挤压过的柜子随着咒语恢复原状，黑色陶罐和那本厚书也飞回了最上层，女巫冲他招了招手，皮鞋踩在书上却发出木质地板承重的嘎吱声，几步过后，房间里只剩下他和张开的第170页。

"Oh come on，你还得帮我把它搬出去，我又不要这些石头。"

"现在看看是谁在抱怨。"

"Please？"

她声音似从洞底传来，几乎有了回响。

杰森认命地踩进去，木质地板承重性有些差，刚走两步不到就有所断裂，剩下的路他差不多是滑下去的——书页狭窄，体术可发挥性不大。

就像跳下兔子洞。

“实在抱歉……我忘了这个房间刚搭建好，基础模式下她没考虑过超过一百五十磅以上的人会从那边走下来……”

艾琳摆弄着镀金的笼子，漂浮咒发挥作用，让红头罩飘在离地面还有十厘米的空中平稳落地。

“她？”

“噢对，我的书是位女士。”（My book is a lady）

他环视一周，这个新房间大小和他进来之前看到的差不多，除了只有一个黑色货箱外，空得没有其他东西，“……那她里面比外面大。” （Then she's bigger on the inside）

“哈！终于听到了。”女巫欣喜地瞪圆了眼睛，“而且确实……很值得招摇，尤其听见别人说。”

杰森不知道这句随意恭维到底哪里愉悦到了艾琳，她脸上缓慢地绽放出笑意，带着点小孩子听到表扬的骄傲自满。

"对不起，该进入正题，我知道你身手很好，但是箱子里这个……可能比你见过的任何动物性子都要差。"

“所以？”

“我们还不能伤害它。”

“……surprising.”

艾琳说着，把金闪闪的笼子递给他，“我负责抓，你来关好，或者……随机应变，这可能会变得很难看。”

打开货箱，发着绿光的氪石数量已经少了一半，嗅嗅还在往肚子里塞。

它肚子可能是另外一个不可量化的【里面比外面大】无底洞，杰森想着。

“Seriously？你到底吞了多少东西？”

女巫拽着嗅嗅两只脚，绿色大小不一的氪石，金币，金砖，项链，钻石不断从它肚子里抖落掉出，数量和种类多得快闪瞎杰森的眼睛。

十五分钟之内，艾琳脱手了三次，飞来咒也响起了三次，随着女巫声线逐渐变尖，杰森不得不放下笼子帮她抓了两回嗅嗅。

直到最后一块半个拳头大的红宝石掉在珠宝堆上，她吼出来一句“笼子飞来！”，这段噩梦才得以结束。

"好的……我们有一大批财产要归还……至于这石头，我确定这不是什么哥谭特产，可能连地球特产都算不上……你决定怎么处理？"

地上堆放着大量各色财物，绿色氪石在女巫手上抛高落下，笼子里嗅嗅的眼神也随之变化。

“怎么处理其他赃物随你，我要和石头主人谈谈，你这收得到信号吗？”

艾琳看着红头罩手里的一次性电话，背后涌出一种误上贼船的冷意。

她抓着笼子缓缓退后，冲对方比了个不再打扰他的口型。

很明显，现在是这位队友的个人时间。

至于她，不如想想到底要怎么应付魔法国会，和到底多少人需要被精准施放遗忘咒比较好。

因为只有这样，她才能勉强忽略，红头罩正在跟他之前所说的哥谭新势力，黑面具……挑衅的事实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杰森挑衅漫画原话：“你好，你希望我称呼你黑面具……面具先生，还是小黑黑？”
> 
> 1.Alohomor：阿拉霍洞开，开锁咒
> 
> 2.雷鸟：神奇动物在哪里1的动物，配合蝶翼妖的毒液把当时的纽约麻瓜记忆清洗干净。
> 
> 3.Tardis，博士的旅行飞船，占地面积四平方英尺，跟警亭差不多大，她里面比外面空间大，所以是【bigger on the inside】，巫师的无痕伸展咒同理
> 
> 4.Engorgio：速速放大
> 
> 5.Reparo：复原咒
> 
> 以下为两个场景英文对白，我觉得比我写中文带感：
> 
> “Coin？Since when……”
> 
> “Better skip this topic……emm，by the time of licking？”
> 
> “You What……？”
> 
> “Ok, no more questions，and remember to deep breath，you nearly broke my arm last time. ”
> 
> "SHE？"
> 
> "Yes, my book is a lady。"
> 
> "Then she's bigger on the inside。"
> 
> "Ha，now I know how doctor feels，it's truly pretty showing off when you heard this from someone else."


	6. MACUSA

杰森看了眼闹钟，指针指向六点，他睡了三个小时不到。  
安全屋里没有多少食物，枕头边上还放着他凌晨买的快餐纸袋。

一次性杯子里面冰块早就融化，冲淡了可乐本身的甜味，气泡已经消耗殆尽，只剩下一股甜兮兮怪味，他皱皱眉，还是咽了下去。

窗外下着蒙蒙细雨，布告板上顶着各种剪报新闻，连线整合起来好似一张蛛网。  
Joker，黑帮，他的死讯，还有一张艾琳·欧文斯的照片。

他回到安全屋后做过调查，却只能找到些皮毛——外来人，出生地不详，名字倒是真的。  
更多网上信息反而指向她的ebay店，女巫把她的水晶也放了线上销售。

可是这么意外的插曲，是他除了复活那次，经历得的最长的一个晚上。

拿走氪石之后和黑面具的交易如预想般并不顺利，急冻人意料之外地掺了一脚，他还是得到了应得的信息。女巫，蝙蝠侠，黑面具，急冻人，夜翼……过量信息和关键词在大脑里窜过，另一端魔法侧因女巫的介入，不小心向他披露出其中一角。

虽然那姑娘看起来更像个对未解之谜感兴趣的……Mad woman，可她对危险和麻烦就像带着什么天然雷达，本人偏偏还要往上凑。

“叮咚。”门外传来陌生门铃声，打断了他的思路。

这间安全屋位于上东区，原是一座废弃化学厂的老仓库，地点隐蔽空间够大，不应该有任何人知道这里还在被使用。  
更重要的是，这间仓库大门是老式铝制卷帘门，从来没有装过门铃。

杰森戴好头罩，手里两支杰里科941迅速上了膛。

“叮咚叮咚。”  
门铃锲而不舍地又响了两声，监控屏幕里没有任何东西，他小心地翻过一扇气窗，看到了熟悉面孔。

艾琳·欧文斯和艾德里安·沃克举着魔杖站在门外，空气在魔杖顶端化成透明伞型屏障，帮他们遮住了雨。  
看到他出现，艾琳停止接着发出噪音——发出门铃声的是她手里大红按钮，向他招了招手。

“抱歉来这么早，有打扰到你休息吗？我带了早饭。”  
红发姑娘指了指沃克手里的快餐店纸袋，友好地对他笑了笑，眼下有些发青。

“你怎么找到这的。”大口径手枪瞄准了两人，杰森并没有因此放松警惕——他很清楚他们昨夜去过的另外一间安全屋距离这里超过五英里，而他和艾琳最后见面地点是她的店。

在女巫开口解释之前，她身后陌生男人先行发难，手腕一转，魔杖里射出的红光同利剑般劈向杰森刚刚站在的地方。  
红头罩迅速跃至楼下，连续扣下扳机，魔力凝成的屏障却阻挡了子弹目标。  
情况在向失控方向发展之前，闹人的门铃声接连响起，被放大的尖锐声波震得人只想捂住耳朵。

“都给我停下！”，艾琳挡在他们俩中间，雨水不断落下划过她的脸颊，显得有些狼狈，“沃克先生，我来之前说得很清楚，如果目的就是为了给他一个昏迷咒那我们为什么要敲门？你的铁甲咒快把子弹直接崩我身上！”

“这里面从来没什么\"我们\"，欧文斯。”沃克依旧高举魔杖，声线没有任何起伏，“我从来就没同意过，你才是那个一直坚持要敲门的。最简单快速的方式就是闯进来，然后把这个麻鸡带走。”

“你应该谢谢她，不然我应该会直接砍了你的脑袋。”杰森久违地感受到一股令人不快地傲慢，麻鸡？鬼知道那是什么玩意，但不影响他听出对方语气里的蔑视。

\"梅林啊别……”女巫挡在他面前，转头对傲罗喊到，“见鬼！他不是什么麻鸡！都21世纪了这个称呼还没在英语地区统一，他身体里有魔法回路，你不能就这么消除他的记忆！”

“消除记忆？”杰森捕捉到关键词，941手枪逐渐靠近抵向女巫腰部，“有什么我该知道的吗？”

“……抱歉，我待会再跟你说这个。”察觉他语气里的危险，艾琳压低声音，有些心虚地移开视线，转头对沃克说，“给我点时间？他现在什么都不知道。”

五分钟之后，艾琳坐在安全屋一楼门外，开始解决她带来的食物——红头罩没有任何动的意思，这位连枪都没收起来。

“Well……你知道魔法不应该被常人所知。奇怪事情总是容易造成大众恐慌，塞勒姆就是典型。不管怎样，第73条法案实行之后，各国巫师管理机构都要负责隐藏我们的生活痕迹，所以……”

“所以你们选择消除记忆，不出所料。”

“是的……这是最普及也是最简单的。” 艾琳掩饰性地喝了一口咖啡，看起来有点心不在焉。

“我很确定，昨天你蹦到我面前自顾自话地提出合作之前可没说这些。”要不是她指向氪石这种可能性，他才懒得趟这浑水。

“我知道我知道……但是你和麻瓜不一样！”她苦恼地拍了拍自己额头，绞尽脑汁思索着，嘟嘟囔囔几秒后兴奋问道，“你昨天什么时候到得我店里？我们第一次见面？”  
“……什么？” 她思路转得总是十分跳跃性，杰森答道： “九点。”

“九点……九点我还在Wooster大街，入侵咒警报却在我从壁炉里回来之前都没有响过，麻瓜驱逐咒对你明显也没有用不然你店进都进不去。”  
“So？”

\"所以你很特殊，朋友！这也是为什么我认为你不会被一忘皆空。（So you are freaking special，mate！Yes，and that\'s why I think you should not be obliviate）\" 她像是被启发找到了什么合理解释，欣喜地挥舞手臂。

“你不是刚刚才编好这些说辞就因为怕我对你来上一枪吧？”

“什么？当然不是。”   
——只是刚想好理由而已，你居然会为了这开枪吗。

喝掉最后一口咖啡，捏紧纸杯，忍着没有下意识远离这位临时队友，艾琳努力让自己看起来更真诚一些，正式跳入下个话题，“现在情况是，我的同僚——这位执法人员和他上级对于昨晚发生的骚乱，不相信我对你那部分的叙述证词……所以我需要带你去一趟MACUSA。”  
“MACUSA？”

“美国魔法协会的简称。” 沃克接过话题，有些不耐烦地冲女巫抛来一个全新星巴克纸杯，“我没空继续耽误在你魔法史普及课上，降灵仪式的破事就已经够忙了，欧文斯，能走了吗？”

“能能能……”艾琳没好气儿地翻了个白眼，转头有些谄笑地拍了拍枪管，“先把枪收好……？我不想他对你用束缚咒，你本来就不怎么喜欢传送。”

“还是第一个问题，你怎么找到这里的，我没带你来过。”  
“……没有冒犯的意思，但是你的魔力轨迹真得非常好认，虽然你可能觉得自己根本没用过它……而且沃克用了踪迹显现。”

她主动挽住杰森空着的另一只手臂，对沃克示意性歪了歪脑袋。  
男奥罗瞥了她一眼，魔杖收回袖中，三人一起把手放到那个空纸杯上。

这实在有点蠢，杰森想着，然而他听见了巫师的倒数——“三，二，一。”  
倒数结束时，腹部感受到熟悉的一勾，三人原地消失。

“欢迎来到纽约。”  
与昨晚单独传送不同，艾琳抓他抓得很稳，红头罩第一次体会到了站着降落的感受。

他们身在伍尔豪斯大楼腹内，建于1913年的新哥特式大楼高达792英尺，从内部几乎没有可能窥见这栋建筑的天花板，被施了魔法过后它看起来就跟真实天空一样——大楼外乌云密布，屋内艳阳高照。

清晨大厅里人很少，负责保养魔杖的妖精都闲得开始看报纸，巨大哥特式时钟挂于在大厅中间，两根指针表明时间，第三根则兜兜转转指向时钟最外围，示意着魔法暴露等级。

他还是罗宾的时候，跟着蝙蝠侠见过很多东西，但是确实不包括眼前这一切。

杰森注意到那个指针从【Moderate Threat】转向 【Low Threat】时，艾琳长舒了一口气。

“你应该庆幸昨天没出什么别的乱子。”  
“哦得了吧怎么可能只有哥谭有事……弄不好是其他巫师滥用魔法。”艾琳不服气地反驳着，电梯打开后一只小纸飞机突然冲了过来，钻进了沃克手里。

“恭喜，欧文斯，他们给你准备了个小型听证会，显然你身后那位朋友确实不止是个麻鸡。” 面色苍白的男巫挖苦着，把纸扔给艾琳后先踏进了电梯，“我回去写报告了，祝你好运。”

“你最好以后别栽倒我手里，沃克，不然我保证没有人类会想跟你这种混蛋谈恋爱！”艾琳愤愤不平地诅咒着，“连约会都别想有！”

看着黑色格子一样电梯在自己面前飞速消失，她自言自语着，“那句是不是有些过火？抱歉，要跟一个极其自我又傲慢的混蛋相处三个小时实在是噩梦……尤其是当他凌晨三点敲响我家门的时候。”

“你管那个叫过火……？我以为你会打他一拳。”

或者用小木棍来个咒语什么的。  
毕竟比起他十几岁开始在哥谭街头听见的，女巫简直就是好学生。  
然而当下，他对她话中内容更好奇，\"你能做到那个？\"

“当然，不然你以为我店里卖得是什么？”说起这个话题，艾琳变得兴致勃勃，塞给他一张传单。

“欧文斯水晶手串，助您完美逃脱烂桃花？HOW？”杰森接过传单的的同时读了出来，他没想过当代还有这么直白的广告手段。

“噢用我的血，跟家族诅咒有关，但是那是个很长的故事了，有空再告诉你。”她皱皱眉，重新拆开那张变得褶皱的纸飞机，“现在我们得看看这个……沃克不会轻易把你交给我。”

他凑到艾琳身边，清楚地看到纸上写着：“亲爱的欧文斯小姐，我们已收到情报显示昨夜你于哥谭市阻止了一只魔法生物造成骚乱暴露魔法界，但还请你到达魔法协会后，即刻前往57层七号房间出席听证会，并携带同伴杰森·皮特·陶德先生前行，你真诚的，佐伊·乔安西。”

“……我觉得你可以把头罩拿下来了，朋友。”

记忆里，上次看到这个全名是在那张属于十五岁自己的死亡证明上。  
面对未接触陌生存在随便揭露自己排号第一的秘密时，正常人的反应是什么？  
杰森只知道肌肉记忆比他大脑预警行动得要快——他拽着艾琳闪进下一班电梯，枪口贴着她胸口。

“不想解释一下吗？”

“……档案部这次够快的，确实做了些背调？” 回答她的是手枪打开保险的声音，“ok ok……我很抱歉，这个在我意料之外……我会保证你不会有事，他们要是会对你做什么我甚至可以做人质帮你离开这里……”  
声音放缓，她没有再躲闪，蓝眼睛平静得像一汪波澜不惊的湖。

“哈……人质？”枪收回枪套，红头罩从靴子旁的暗袋抽出两把长刀，刀身上附着的魔力和他身上的如出一辙，“你最好搞清楚一点，一会儿如果真的有什么发生，最先遭殃的一定是你们巫师的小木棍。”

刀刃还没触碰到艾琳，杰森看到她先闭上了眼睛，“明白……第一，你能先把那武器收起来吗？它们很漂亮…但我快瞎了，如果一定要拿什么东西对着我，咱们还是换成枪行吗？”

刀身上附着的魔力强大又纯粹，艾琳确信他估计能用它们随便斩开什么东西，可能包括魔咒。  
就是对她这双眼睛实在不友好，光是瞟到一眼就像在直视太阳，还是发绿光的那种。  
迫于强光，女巫无法自控地流出眼泪，电梯里陷入一阵尴尬的沉默，杰森默默把刀收回鞘内。

“第二……你介意简单告诉我一下你身上到底发生过什么魔法波动吗？”睁开眼睛，她按下57层，“普通人可惊动不了他们……至少我就从来都没见过他们效率这么高过。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英文对白：  
> “You didn't just made all that up to aviod me shooting you，right？”  
> “What？of course not！”
> 
> …………我感觉我不像写文，我像个翻译。
> 
> 1.杰里科941，杰森惯用武器  
> 2\. 艾琳眼睛是不大一样的，能看到力量形态  
> 3\. Moderate Threat low threat，不同魔法暴露等级


	7. Hearing

“所以基本上说，你重生了……不，严格说是复活。”

怪不得之前尝起来是碎的，舌尖抵上上颚，艾琳·欧文斯冷静地总结出这么一句，语气波澜不惊。

电梯里再次陷入沉默，几秒之后杰森听见她自言自语地否认了一声，“NO。”

“你说【不】是什么意思？”

“就是……不，死亡不是那么容易逃脱的……想欺骗死神的人基本都会提前拥抱他。外星人例外，他们和人类不共享一套生理系统……但可就算是时间领主，也是有次数限制的。”艾琳苦恼地揉揉额头，“尼克勒梅，最强大的炼金术士，活了几个世纪，他用了无数办法延续他的寿命依旧没办法避免副作用——身体的脆弱。”

“意味着？”

“eww……这么说好了，你跟他握握手这位老先生手会骨折。”

最强大的炼金术士……？就这？你们这些巫师身体素质比我预想的还要烂。

杰森强忍住吐槽欲，努力拽回正题，“……所以你的重点是，代价？”

“对，如果早就有那么个鬼池子存在能带回亡者而需要需要付出的是精神失控和杀戮欲，相信我，英国魔法部可能1997年就被毁了，黑巫师代表二代魔王可不会愿意错过这个。”

“……谁？”

“伏地魔，追求永生不死并期待统一魔法界的黑魔王，最后被救世主打败。”艾琳努力精简信息，暗叹魔法史真的太长，“他还十分推崇纯血论……就是家族来源于纯巫师家庭而不是普通人的那种，你可以对标一下希特勒，而且这位从来不介意多杀几个人。”

“总而言之，你复生这件事一定有什么别的引起了国会注意力……不然他们效率不可能这么高。”话音刚落，电梯叮得响了一声，“除非他们准备把你转移到神秘事物司研究，不然最好不要起冲突，可以吗？”

杰森还没来得及回答，艾琳已经抓住了他的手，推开那扇七号厅的门。

XXX

墙壁由黑色实木组成，房间中心的大理石地板颜色不一拼组成了五角星形状；房间三侧都放了不少黑色长椅，视线所及之处基本都是空的，台阶上铺着红丝绒挂毯，延续到墙壁之上的部分，MACUSA的圆形标志就伫立在那把金色主座椅的上方。

站在主座前的白发巫师和一楼大厅那个巨大挂画上的人面容一致，看到他们出现，脸上挂着熟稔而属于政客的笑容。

“很久不见，欧文斯女士。”

“寇豪格议长。”

艾琳点点头，默不作声地扫视过房间里其他巫师，人数比她想象中要少很多。

原本预想里，房间里至少应该有一队傲罗随时待命，可长椅前零零散散的巫师只有个位数，还基本都是她见过的熟悉面孔——魔法国会各个部门的部长。

啊……她讨厌和政府部门打交道。

“让我们开门见山吧，议长先生，我不觉得我昨晚的任何行为值得这个阵容的听证会这么……兴师动众。”她有些头疼地揉揉眉骨，感受着紧张气氛作用下心跳和大脑并行运行的刺激感。

“当然，听证会只是个幌子，你知道今天这里的重要角色只有你和陶德先生。”

“这是个圈套？”杰森的质问语气和她清晨被他拿枪瞄准的时候基本一致，艾琳有些后怕地盯着他的手，深怕他一个暴起直接拎起那两把刀向国会开战。

“当然不是，陶德先生，如果是圈套我们至少要有武力准备，虽然介于你的危险性和不可控性，我们是考虑过准备傲罗队伍的，但是今天在这间房间里只有我们这几个人。”

“目的是？”

接过话题，艾琳向前走了几步，企图挡住议长看向杰森的视线。

“别再装糊涂了欧文斯女士，你知道他的复活有多重要。”

“我知道，跨越了生死距离还能保持理智的，可以说是魔法史上第一例了，他本人就是活的研究资料。”艾琳撇撇嘴，装作满不在乎地叙述着，“我相信您手里一定有几英寸厚和他复活相关的重要信息。”

“根据记录，拉撒路之池的研究我们英国朋友几个世纪之前就做过了，显然，它能治愈伤痛，让人永葆青春，能否起死回生还不可知，可副作用涉及精神失控加上刺客联盟的严格管控，基本处于巫师弃用范围。”

“但是？”

“你觉得这合乎逻辑吗，欧文斯小姐，一个神秘组织，刺客联盟，管控了个神秘魔法池六个世纪，但是没有任何巫师尝试去接触？尤其是欧洲最艰难的那段时间？”

艾琳扭过头对杰森比了一个【Told you】的口型，接着问道，“没有人觉得不对劲？”

“没有，显然我们的记忆都进行了一定程度的调整适应，但是死亡没那么容易逃脱，已发生对历史是不可更改的。”

“Hmm，这个说法我只同意一半。” 她耸了下肩膀，“议长先生，谁给得你提示？”

属于政客的完美笑容破碎了一秒。

哈，她就知道。

宇宙是公平的，根据几年主动被动时间旅行经验，艾琳知道它既不会随意选择偏袒哪个种族，更不会从中随意选择任何一个群体来拯救它。

“所有人的记忆如果确实如你所说一样的，潜移默化地被改变，我现在就不会站在这了。”艾琳用手指轻轻指了指地面，“我们可是在纽约啊朋友们，人类不断进阶的科技，那些超级英雄诞生的时候你们眼睛都没眨一下，然后一只出现在哥谭的嗅嗅，就能让我起死回生的队友像房间里的粉红象一样吸引了你们注意力？我不信。”

“ 谁 给 得 提 示 ？” 她走上前一字一顿地问着，即使在仰视，那双湛蓝色眼睛依旧一动不动地盯着房间里的最高上位者。

“THE Doctor，他几年前尝试告诉我们世界即将有融合现象。格雷维斯，把那东西给她。”

寇豪格议长不情不愿地吐出答案，并示意旁边的黑发女巫递给艾琳什么东西。

一个缠着耳机的方形iPod飘在空中，向艾琳的方向飞去。

杰森发誓他从没看到过这么具有违和感的画面——一群巫师看着一位女巫用咒语把乔布斯设计的高科技产物送到另一位女巫手里。

天啊……他们走两步路用一下手会死还是怎么。

然而艾琳熟练地解开耳机线，并递给他一个耳机。这视频播放器里只有一个视频。

“艾琳·欧文斯，我打赌你是第一个看到的，巫师一定搞不懂ipod。” 

穿着粗花呢上衣的年轻长脸男人带着领结，一脸兴奋地盯着镜头，继而皱了皱眉，“等等，Rory，能检查一下摄像头在工作吗，我不确定我按了录制键。”

……杰森多少懂了点她奇迹般的跳跃式思维和脑回路到底是从谁那学来的。

“是的，在录制……你就不能按按音速起子确认一下？” 一个年轻男人无奈答道，“晚安，博士。”

“噢，晚安Rory。好的我们长话短说，你在MACUSA？”

“是的。”

杰森听见女巫出声回答，抬头看了她一眼，“你知道这只是个视频吧？”

“当然，她并不真得听见我，我们只是经常这样做，习惯了。”

视频里的男人替女巫做出回答并随意摆了摆手，杰森在头罩里挑了挑眉——巧合？

“是杰森？他和你在一起？你们一定才认识。”

“是的？他就站在我身边，“艾琳回应着，转过头小声对杰森说了一句，“我一会儿再解释这个。”

“那你们俩最好准备好，世界在融合，好消息是进展还很慢。”

监护人语气平淡地扔下来一句重磅炸弹，艾琳觉得太阳穴已经开始在抽搐，“啊……寇豪格先生简单说过了。”

“寇豪格……那个带古典帽子的？我喜欢他的帽子，funny hat。” 男人正了正领结，视线开始飘忽不定。

“切到世界融合那块，博士。”

“哦是的，关于那个……”他变得吞吞吐吐，“就像天使量子移动的机制一样，这很复杂。”

“天使？哭泣天使？你把Tardis又弄丢了吗？”

“什么？当然不是！”博士直接喊了出来，看起来一脸被冒犯，突然停顿了一瞬声音开始变低，“尽管在未来确实有可能再次发生……我说的是那些出现在你周围的迹象会出现得更频繁。”

“有什么办法吗？” 她想到头疼的穿越机制，眨眨眼睛看向视频里的监护人。

“Yes，but……”

“Same old？”

“ Spoilers（不能剧透），ginger girl。”

博士笑着整理了下领结，他总是这样。

艾琳知道他们现在隔着不可预计的时间空间距离，可在这短暂的几秒之中，她无端地察觉到一股悲伤。

He doesn't like endings。

他不喜欢结束，但这已经不是她最常见的那张脸了。

“不管怎样，你知道规矩，永远不要尝试和自己有任何物理意义上的身体接触，而且……”

“而且永远记得要把我的时间记录下来，我知道的。”艾琳看着视频里面那张不一样的脸，沉默几秒后突然笑出声，“等我第一次见你这张脸的时候，记得对我好一点。”

“等等……这还不是第一次？”博士实打实地惊讶起来，“我当时做了什么？”

“这就得问你自己了，下次见。”

“再会，别又卷进麻烦里……and that's all。”

视频黑了下去，艾琳仔细收好耳机，杰森听见她小声嘟囔了一句，“天呢居然还有他跟我说这话的一天。”

“和往常一样，这个……我会交给博士的，不过我真得很好奇，这视频你们一定看过了吧？”

“欧文斯女士！”

“我明白了。“ 看着议长略黑的脸色，她及时切了态度，“朋友们，我们还是先关注一下这个房间里第一重要的事情比较好，我今天过来到底要签哪些文件？”

XXX

一个小时后，他们安全地坐在一间办公室里，艾琳翻着几十页文件看得认真，而黑发青年已经摘下头罩，还在消化今天的信息量。

这一小时内他短暂地感受了一下什么叫舌枪唇剑，美国魔法政府显然在对待如何处理他的事情上展现出谨慎的特质——他们对待他既像面对威胁又像在观察什么谜之奇迹。

但红发女巫明显不这么认为。

“杰森·陶德是人类，这没什么可说的，就是人类，他现在拥有基本神志并能为自己负责，我没搞懂你们到底有什么可纠结的。” 

当她的巫师同僚展现出想把他收押或是看管倾向时，艾琳嘲讽地建议他们要么上报国际巫师联合会干脆为他搞个神奇动物新物种，要么回去好好看看1811年颁发法令里对【人】的定义。

其实他们辩论引用的各个法令内容的百分之八十都在杰森理解范围外，尤其是涉及人权那一部分，但这并不影响他辨别女巫的立场。

艾琳是站在他这一边的，毫无疑问，但他无法猜测她的动机。

他们认识时间不久，24小时都不到，交流过程中掺杂了无数威胁成分，女巫却在她同僚面前努力维护他的立场。

她真得很奇怪，奇怪到和这片地方格格不入。

杰森眼神愈发复杂，他摩挲着手里红色头罩光滑的边缘，视线范围内的女孩不停翻看勾画那些法律文件，食指绕着红发，姿态看起来熟稔得自然。

在沙沙地翻阅纸张声持续了好一会儿后，他开口问道，“你经常做这些？”

“嗯……原来有段时间是的。ugh……这些内容还是比我们学校当年入住的老巫婆搞得幺蛾子好多了，还算有点人性。”女巫没忍住脸上嫌恶的表情，看起来是想起了什么糟糕回忆。

过了几秒，她抬起头看了他一眼，“我还以为你会先问我那个看起来跟实时通话一样的视频是怎么回事。”

无数猜测交织在脑海里，他捏了捏iPod的按钮，顺着女孩的话说了下去，“我猜过了，但是这里明显有个更大的问题，这台iPod设定日期时间距离现在是三个月之后，为什么？”

“你可以再猜猜看？” 

“假设所有对话都是提前准备好的，但他连我都知道。“杰森停顿了一下，按着这个思路思考着可能性，“如果你对我没有撒谎，你从昨天到现在根本没有时间提前通知他这些。而且说真的，ipod？”

“Wow，that‘s a lot。” 艾琳干脆停下了笔，双手一扬，“答案是，那就是个普通视频，我在七号房间用录音笔录下了对话全程，这样抄录给博士后，他就知道他到底每分每秒需要些说什么，你知道的，就像提词板？”

“按照你的逻辑，他拿到了一份还没有抄录下来记录。”

这说法确实很难有说服力，看到黑发青年并不相信这一套的表情，艾琳搜肠刮肚地想着解释：“Emmm……解释这部分总是很棘手。”

“人们习惯用线性的方式去看待时间，就是俗称的原因决定结果，但实际上时间更趋向于一个整体。至于博士，他的时间线更复杂……我打赌，如果有实体那东西看起来一定像坨补丁。”

“……言归正传。”

“他是个时间旅行者，在未来会拿到这份录音，再回到过去给魔法国会ipod，所以显示时间还在未来，顺便说一声他应该也搞错了时间，几年前ipod还没出，现在都快被淘汰了。”

“时间旅行者？搞错时间？而且你们俩折腾了这些就为了远程通话？” 从昨天到现在，杰森被接二连三的新鲜事砸得越发淡定。

“保持心态Mate，他是个九百岁外星人，相信我，做出什么幼稚行为都不奇怪。”

你别以为装作义正言辞地指责，我就能忽略你自己明明也很乐在其中的事实好吗。

而且，我也有位外星朋友，但她显然做不到时间穿越。

他想到科莉和她的飞船，回忆打开了阀门。

显然，生活总在突破他的认知上限，当他以为死亡是最糟糕的时候，他复活了。

“这位博士，他是你的监护人？”

“是的，小时候他经常带我出去旅行，我们去过月亮上的酒吧。”

“……月亮？酒吧？”

“大概在三千五百年之后，很可惜，我当时未成年，所以只喝了果汁。”

……那根本就不是重点！

他看着一脸无辜的女巫，她像是意识到什么握拳敲了下掌心，“不过现在，最重要的是这些具有法律效益的文件，你好好看看我圈出来的地方，这些涉及到你在魔法界应有的合法权利和需要遵守的规矩等等。”

纸张空白处上铺满了蓝色墨水的注解，看得杰森眼花缭乱，他小声读出来一条注解最多的，“第三十七条：严格遵守国际魔法保密法案？所以我也要负责隐藏你们魔法界？是不是还得给我配个小木棍什么的？”

“他们也不是没想过，但是你确实过了能去伊文尼学习的年纪。”艾琳认真解释着，脸上多了几分恳切 ，“最重要的还是这条——”

食指挪向文件尾页末行，黑墨水两行小字中间清楚写着女巫的名字。

“这只是个起稿，重点在于，因为他们始终认为你是个不可控却能使用魔法的危险奇迹，加上死亡时属于未成年，必须有一位成年巫师负责监控你的状态。”

“你？”

她听出杰森语气里的不可置信和嘲意，停顿了几秒才开口，“我，或者别人，他们不缺傲罗，但我觉得你应该不大会喜欢……”

“当然，如果你实在没办法接受，我可以试着联系你原来哥潭的监护人……”

黑发青年猛地抬头看了她一眼，眼神复杂到让她缄默的同时，也无法漠视他身上瞬间暴走的魔力——黑色和绿色相交生成浓厚烟雾从阴影中升腾，变成俯视她的庞然大物，维持了几秒后蓦然消失，仿佛她眼中的一切和身体的颤栗皆是幻觉。

天地良心，她都不知道他前任监护人是谁。

他的档案都是机密，她还没来得及碰。

房间安静了好几秒，艾琳能清晰地听到自己逐渐平稳的心跳，就在她以为他不会再开口的时候，黑发青年终于抬起头看向她。

“你应该清楚，这里困不住我。”

“当然，不过我保证我绝不烦人，而且不干涉你的个人生活。”

女巫说得信誓旦旦，房间里魔法仿造的阳光透过罅隙融在她眼睛那抹蓝里，波光荡漾，如同顷刻之间碎掉了什么屏障，清楚地映着他的模样。

对视上那双绿眼睛，她微笑问道，“Deal？”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾琳：你就是想去也没招，年纪太大了他们不收。
> 
> 1.房间里的粉红大象：显而易见但却一直被忽略的问题
> 
> 2.博士一直用Tardis旅行，视频通话来源于Blink，DW第三季
> 
> 3.出现的是11任博士，偏爱各种帽子，尤其是fez
> 
> 4\. 哭泣天使：神秘博士中一种很可怕的外星人x
> 
> 时空旅行的悖论要注意不能和过去的自己尝试物理接触。
> 
> 5.1811年罗根·斯顿普发布命令：“人”是“任何一种具有智力去理解魔法社会的法律，并承担在制定这些法律的过程中肩负部分责任的生物”。
> 
> 6.老巫婆指的是乌姆里奇，哈利五年级的时候艾琳一年级
> 
> 7\. 博士的个人时间线是混乱的，他可以重生，但是他的时间顺序和艾琳不一致，有些事情对他已经发生了，对艾琳还没有


	8. Contract

实行巫师领养程序在美国是十分普遍的，这里从来不缺孤儿院，也不缺具有魔法天赋的孩子和不称职的父母。

幼年巫师的生活地可能会在整个国家分散，好在有飞路网，即使需要监护人和小巫师来到纽约来办理手续也不会太困难。

正常来说，这种级别的程序是轮不到林赛·格雷维斯这个法律执行部部长来亲自见证的。

不过介于两位当事人情况特殊，寇豪格议长认为用她再稳妥不过，她便没有拒绝。

林赛·格雷维斯不知道普通人或者是其他巫师对于相识不到24小时，却需要签订类似领养条款的合同怎么想。她是眼睁睁看着红发女巫自信满满地走进这间会议室，却在听到她手下条理清晰，逐字逐句地念出合同条款时，表情从呆滞变向尴尬。

她见过艾琳·欧文斯很多次，可不是每次都能看到她吃瘪。

房间里那位黑发绿眼青年也变得愈加烦躁，尤其是当他能接收到的唯一反馈是艾琳石化的表情时。

林赛则在瞥到杰森·陶德的手伸向腿部时，攥紧了手里的魔杖。

这位的资料还躺在她抽屉里，她基本能确定对方脾气绝对不会好——只要拉萨路池的信息没出错。

不如说她更好奇杰森·陶德为什么如此冷静，而不是精神发狂。

红发女巫坐在椅子上，挫败地叹了口气：“好了我受够了，格雷维斯女士，我们就不能跳过这块吗？”

“他又不是文盲！更何况我早就在草稿上做了批注并给他解释了大半天你们的专业术语。”艾琳瘫在椅子上，一脸了无生气地小声说道，“至少让我本人直接快进到签字那步好吗？”

“欧文斯女士，你监护人当年也走了这个流程，我很抱歉，但是规矩就是规矩。“

“天呢你让这一切听起来更怪了……(God, you just made it sound even worse)” 艾琳·欧文斯无力地捂住了脸，“首先，我和陶德先生不是监护人被监护人关系，就像我之前说了快一百遍的……他已经成年了。我参与进来的唯一原因是他现在魔力来源效力，持续方式以及存在原因，全部都是未知。“

林赛很清楚她言下之意。

没有人了解杰森·陶德现在身体机能的工作原理，也没办法确认他复活过程中是否有其他非魔法因素参与，魔法国会管这种方式叫监察，艾琳·欧文斯大概率更认为是观察式解谜——她最没办法拒绝的东西。

“第二，我不知道你是哪里得到的消息，但是作为当事人，我记得很清楚博士直接搬出影子宣言……第二十一条。” 

红发女巫皱着眉回忆，林赛忍住自己没出声打断——她表情胃疼得就像试图从遥远又不甚清晰的记忆里挖出点有效信息，“银河系内一切智慧生命享有平等权利，你们没办法强迫时间领主，能不能也别双标对我。” 

“最后，这位朋友不像我，如果有必要的话，他不会太介意对你们动手。在进会议室之前他已经友好地地向我展示了他的非麻瓜武器，so……please？” 

会议室里沉默了一会儿，气氛变得有些紧张，林赛冷冷地看着嘴角上扬的艾琳·欧文斯，招了招手说了句“Out”让她那位可怜巴巴的记录员手下从房间里消失。

“你和你监护人成为例外的原因，是之前根本就没有外星人领养女巫的案例。” 

更重要的是他嘟嘟囔囔地简直像个疯子，再不让他闭嘴怕是会把房间里半数以上的部长逼疯。

而当时你才十一岁，手里还抱着迪士尼的玩偶，跟现在……简直天差地别。

——艾琳翘着二郎腿摊开双手，蓝色眼睛全神贯注地与桌对面的她对视，不以为然的模样像在挑衅，“我知道，现在女巫需要和这位复活的先生绑定了，所以接受吧，有什么问题可以找我监护人，UNIT会为你们联系他的。” 

几秒之后，法律执行部部长摘下眼镜挥了下魔杖——会议室内的门彻底关紧后，她放松了自己僵化的表情，语气甚至带了点笑意，“虚张声势得不错，跟谁学的？” 

“Well……你知道的。” 红发女巫脸上绽放出大大的笑意，绚烂又刺目。

“你那位时间领主。” 

“准确来说不是我的……你确定他们听不见我们？” 

“……你在干嘛？” 

杰森倚着墙，看见艾琳小心翼翼地挪到门边，上蹿下跳，试图从合上的门缝里看到什么端倪。

“检查魔法国会有没有搞监听……？啊抱歉忘记说明了，没有必要出示武器，跟你介绍一下，这位是我朋友，林赛·格雷维斯。” 

“是前任上司。“黑发女巫冲杰森微微颔首示意，算是打了招呼。

“……你在巫师条子里有内线？” 杰森挑了挑眉。

还貌似身居要职，这女人姿态和语气里就没掩饰过上位者姿态。

“嘿，那个说法可有点冒犯！” 检查房间角落的女巫突然抬头瞪了他一眼，停下来思考两秒后才不情愿地小声承认，“……如果你把我所有巫师朋友都算上内线，我可能在政府里有天罗地网……” 

“欧文斯。” 

格雷维斯皱了皱眉，艾琳接受到她略微不快的表情时及时刹车转移了话题，“房间没问题，我们现在是不是终于可以过掉那些程序了？还是Lin你有什么额外信息要告诉我？” 

“……你确定要这么做？” 

“当然。” 红发女巫不假思索地答道，没有明白她语气的斟酌与担忧。

显然，这个回答不够令林赛·格雷维斯满意——黑发女巫双手交叉落在桌上，手指微微抵上下颌，眼神冷静却没有停止对视。

艾琳终于意识到了什么：“天呢，你也看了视频，议长先生在想什么，给所有巫师放块屏幕循环播放外星人私人会谈吗？” 

“只有几个部门的部长看过，但是你既然提起来……我想你需要这个。” 

黑发女巫打开手提箱，箱子普通得和第五大道百货里卖的当季做旧复古款没有区别，里面甚至没什么杰森昨夜见过的奇怪魔法机关，只有一个奇怪机器——机器本体有些脱漆，透明塑料片在不断旋转，有些部分暴露着不同颜色的线缆，顶部蓝色灯闪烁不停。

“……这是什么？录音机？” 杰森发誓这东西简陋得像刚从七十年代拼接组合穿越而来，出现在这个房间里比巫师手里拿出iPod还要违和。

“God!时间摇移探测器，博士让你把这个给我？真的？” 艾琳兴奋地扑上去，调了调上面的按钮，“这个可以检查出波动的时间痕迹，还能把三十步之内的鸡蛋煮沸。“

后者意义呢？

杰森盯了她半天企图得到答案，发现女巫注意力完全被那个装置吸引时，选择了沉默。

“当然，还有这个。” 

林赛拿出一个手环样装置放在桌上，视线转向杰森，“陶德先生，这是能检查你魔力波动的装置，艾琳会负责把读数整理成报告发给我们。” 

“什么？” 两人异口同声发出疑问后简单交换了一下眼神。

“没有小木棍，也躲不掉你们的魔法手铐？” 

“不，如果她要把你铐住，用魔杖就行……”艾琳接收到杰森威胁的眼神后迅速回归重点，“咳，这根本不是合同内容，陶德先生并不是囚犯。我也不是你们的免费员工，我还要看店！” 

“你知道我们一般都把犯人转移到阿兹卡班，而不是给他们提供只能读取数据的精密仪器。” 林赛收起空箱子，随意地挥了下魔杖：羽毛笔在空中划过痕迹，自动挪到文件尾页签了字。

“就这么说定了，每周二我需要看到报告，补贴费会寄给你。” 

“但是！——” 

“他们只需要读数，艾琳，你得在用我当猫头鹰的同时，让我的本职工作好做一些。就像你自己说的，你是个例，得学会接受他。” 

满腹抱怨被打断，艾琳哑口无声地看着林赛拎着空皮箱离开房间，“文件签好字留在这里，莱恩会等在门外负责收走。顺便，记得下次把法律条文背得再熟一些，想要糊弄那些政客，还不太够格。” 

房间门关上的瞬间，杰森吹了声口哨，“那可不太好听（That\'s harsh）……介意解释一下吗？” 

“我上次见到她，她才十七岁，没这么……有攻击性。” 

“你确认她是你朋友？” 

“Oh shut up。” 

她不高兴地撅起嘴巴，低头抱紧了时间摇移检测器，复而看向杰森。

这算是她转业开店后发生的唯一一件离奇事情，博士在视频里传达的信息很清楚，【你们最好快点习惯变化】，杰森·陶德显然和这一切有关，只不过她根本不清楚他到底是诱因，还是结果。

留给她的选择不多。

红发女巫挠挠头发，叹了口气一脸困扰地问道：“你知道小时候大人总是喜欢跟你说，一切都会好的，但是一切从来没好起来过，只是为了安慰？” 

“你到底想说什么。” 

“……我一定会恨我自己这么说。但是相信我，一切会好的。” 说着，她轻挥魔杖，桌上银色手环贴至杰森掌心。

“放在口袋里、身上……哪都行，就是别戴上。给我点时间，等我研究明白这个鬼东西工作原理再说。” 

那还真是……新鲜。

有多少监听监视器摆在他身上过，杰森想，这还是第一次有人说“别戴” 。

金属贴在皮肤上泛着冷意，理智与感性交织在一起，他捏紧了手环。

“然后？” 

“然后弄个假的，你戴着糊弄一下他们不就完了吗？” 艾琳一脸疑问地看着他，没理解他问题的意义，“得先确认这东西的安全性，天知道他们会不会搞点额外功能。我们是合作关系，不是吗？” 

女巫拿起桌上的羽毛笔，签上名字后认真说道，“而且我知道，没把这毁了你已经很给我面子了。” 

XXX

踏出房间的那一瞬间，林赛·格雷维斯心里松了口气。

如果有那么一种人和麻烦、未解之谜属于互相吸引关系，林赛至少可以确认，欧文斯和她监护人在这榜单上一定名列前茅。

当她的朋友还顺理成章地递东西可不容易，你得让麻烦本尊相信这一套逻辑才行。

她了解艾琳·欧文斯，并且知道，即使她嚷嚷着不喜欢危险和麻烦，却还是容易为谜题所倾倒。

至少她在她手底下当傲罗对时候就没少惹出过乱子，亦或是乱子主动找上她。

而现在，杰森陶德对她就有着最大吸引力——一个存在本身根本说不通的人。

A man doesn't make sense at all.

即使是个陷阱，欧文斯估计也会乐在其中。

而林赛深知这点，因为她也曾短暂地充当过“谜题”的角色——当她十七岁第一次见到艾琳·欧文斯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.UNIT:联合情报特派组(Unified Intelligence Taskforce）坐标英国,博士身兼咨询顾问的职业[?]
> 
> 林赛·格雷维斯，原创角色，设定为格雷维斯家族的后代，神奇动物1里格林德沃冒充的部长就是这个家族的巫师
> 
> Lindsey本人就是完美的被时间旅行者介入生活的完美例子，她17岁第一次遇见艾琳，然后等了很久这位朋友出现，结果在二十八岁的时候看到了11岁的艾琳和博士来办理领养手续……艾琳毕业之后当了一段时间她的手下。
> 
> 心情会很微妙的。


	9. Crushing

周日早上十点半，杰森·陶德安全屋外响起了敲门声。

三短一长，他怀疑再不去开门，门外的人能敲出段摩斯电码来。

昨夜他刚截断过黑面具的另外一批军火，干掉了两帮人后才拖着身体回安全屋，如果忽略之前的纽约魔法奇遇，生活一切都在按计划进行。

除了一点，这是他两周之内换得第三家安全屋，操。

“早上好，你昨天晚上九点有异常魔力波动，我能问问为什么吗？我带了吃的。”

红发女巫站在他面前露出八颗牙齿十分标准地笑着，左手纸袋里透出辣热狗的香味。

“你对【不烦人】到底有什么误会？”

杰森一手拽过纸袋，还是让她进了屋。

因为艾琳坚持他们要在【合理范围内】糊弄魔法部，但手环还在研究中，她只能把之前塞到他口袋里的门钥匙银币稍微改造了一下，变成了魔力探查器。

杰森一开始很拒绝——没人会喜欢这东西。

可随之而来的是每天到他安全屋门口定时报道，跟做人口普查一样的红发女巫。

所以比起每天都要见到这张富有活力到有点烦人，询问各种奇怪问题的漂亮脸蛋，他宁可戴上点什么东西。

硬币装置的最大缺点是不太精密，只要他稍有波动……鬼知道这玩意为什么会有波动，他对付毒贩又不需要动用大种姓之刃。

但是只要稍有波动，第二天女巫就会如约而至，不管他在哪个安全屋。

他不是没怀疑过这东西里面是不是有GPS定位，但是艾琳表示，他的魔力即本自带导向性。

用她原话说就是，他在哥谭就跟烟囱燃烧释放出的烟尘一样，想找他，她基本站在东区高点环视一圈就能看见他在冒烟。

妈的，女巫能活到今天没被打死真是奇迹。

“我简单算过了啊，魔力波动产生后后九个小时左右，不管你在做什么私人业务……也至少能睡七个小时。”艾琳跟在他身后，小心翼翼地带上了门，语气多了几分理直气壮。

杰森觉得她简直想光明正大地表示，“我刻意避开了你的睡眠时间呢。”

“我是不是还得谢谢你考虑周到？”

听见他饱含讽意的回应，艾琳和在他对视时气势逐渐偃旗息鼓，"好的……我知道了，你不喜欢被监视……我也不想，所以我提前给你发短信了！"

“十分体贴，但我用的都是一次性手机。”

“……什么？你可没说过这个。”

“我记得有人跟我保证过不干涉我的私人生活？”

“……好吧好吧……但是我总得能联系得上你。”

想到自己说过的话，艾琳变得有些蔫蔫的，可还没能安静上几秒，杰森看到她眼睛亮了起来，“对！我应该给你定面双面镜。”

“……一个什么？”

杰森猜到艾琳说的估计又是什么魔法产物，很给面子地接了话。

因为他发现即使他对她口中事物不闻不问，表现得毫无兴趣，艾琳也会毫无自觉地喋喋不休下去——甚至还会在冷场时戳戳他，指望他给点反馈。

“唔，更像手机的视频通话功能装置，不过好处是不可追踪也无法被监听。根据现代科技联合改造的东西，能多线连接，原来多跟一个人联络就需要再买面镜子……你不知道有多恐怖。”

“能想象到。”杰森仰靠到椅子里，挑了挑眉。他啃了口手里的食物，香肠混杂着番茄肉酱和芥末滑落喉咙，熨贴着他的胃袋，让他心情好了一点。

“所以你今天过来就是为了这个？”

“啊当然不，我昨天做了些功课，找了一些新的方式，更适合我们来观察你身体状态的。” 她在提醒下变得兴致勃勃，从风衣兜里掏出来个本子，“我看了几场心理学临床咨询的视频，要试试吗？”

真棒，我是不是刚刚帮她打开了什么新世界大门，杰森想。

“……当然，为什么不？”

他听见自己敷衍地应和，并企图从艾琳神色里找出她在开玩笑的蛛丝马迹，却只能看到那张溢满渴望的脸。

“那我就开始了？” 女巫反向跨坐在椅子上，下颌顶着靠背顶端，湛蓝色眼睛看向笔记本又转移到他身上，“……你今天醒来了吗？”

“……不然呢？你现在是和幻觉说话？”

操，他现在确认他绝对是自掘坟墓给自己开启了今日酷刑。

“对不起，只是确认一下……”嘴角向下撇了撇，她在记事本上涂涂画画了一番，接着问道，“你清醒着？（Are you Sober？）”

“……你是不是磕嗨了？”

“很好你很清醒，魔法波动没有异常。”艾琳忽略了他的尖刻，盯着他头顶空气看了半天，“下一个……你有住处，工作还有朋友吗？”

“行了停一下，你从哪弄来的鬼问题，AA【匿名戒酒协会】？”

杰森抓过她手里本子，映入眼帘皆是潦草字迹，还有些乱七八的简笔画。

勉强能辨认出几句 “魔力稳定”，“情绪变化可导致魔力变化”。

“我翻了一下我母亲的旧笔记，她原来研究过魔力起源……不过应该是搞错了，这是她戒瘾的那本。”艾琳紧缩眉头，食指习惯性地缠上微卷红发，继而一言不发，浓密的睫毛遮住了眼神。

艾琳·欧文斯的脑回路异于常人，但凡是接触她三分钟不到的人都能意识到这件事。

因为大部分时间内，她几乎是在自说自话，别人的回应或是一言两语经常会变成启发她思路的来源，或者点燃引信的火舌，不过大多数人都对自己即将引爆什么东西一无所知。

和艾琳接触，最可怕的不是听不懂她说得什么。

而是当她嘴里噼里啪啦地讲着对常人来说百分之八十新颖专属名词，以及夹杂着她略多私人的特有描绘时，他已经开始习惯这一切。

杰森弄不明白她是原就没有界限，还是下意识地向他毫不避讳。

也很难搞清楚她有时突兀的沉默到底是为了哪些事物，就比如现在。

根本无从猜起这沉默是因为他，还是提及到的过去。

女巫叹了口气，慢慢转向他，一脸遗憾地说：“实际上，我们能省掉所有这些你不喜欢的步骤，只要你让我咬一口。”

“……你有意识到自己说的话到底有多误导吗？”

……刚刚绝对是在浪费感情，她脑子绝对不正常。

每当他试图从正常思路推测艾琳，她的表现总能快速推翻他之前的结论。

“有吗？我觉得很直观啊，这样也不用挖空心思了……我不太擅长猜测，但是你可以相信我的味觉。”

他真的不想相信，真的。

“所以今天结束了？”

杰森意识到自己并不想知道她费尽心力的目的，啃下最后一口食物，打破僵局。

“唔，差点忘了，我研究明白了那个装置。”

艾琳偏过头，两手合十，紧接着从口袋里掏出一堆奇奇怪怪的东西：润唇膏，苹果，一串铃铃铛铛的钥匙，还有那个眼熟的银色手环。

手环在她的魔杖的作用下由曲变直，然后空气中同步逐渐出现玻璃一样的屏幕，放大了细节，能清晰地看到金属上细致的纹路。

“我基本把这东西拆开又安回去了十次以上，可以确认它不挑人，能正常地佩戴拿下，也没什么【额外惊喜】。至于功能，魔力输入口就在这里，所以只要我注入魔力……”

说着，艾琳自己先戴上了手环，但是玻璃幕并没有消失，随着她凭空变出一把一模一样的靠背椅后，魔力在屏幕上逐渐呈现出实体，变得如雾一般弥散着。

“啊花了我十天做这个魔力效果……人类科学家为什么还不快点发明能直接具现化脑中形象的仪器！”

“……你十天都在干这个？就这个魔法投影仪？”

“Hey，这可是杰作！你知道那块屏幕的魔力构成需要多持续并稳定的魔法输出吗？这相当于实时同步效果！”

面对他提高的声线和散发出的危险，艾琳置若罔闻，恨不得给青年从头到尾分析一通她「杰作」的运行原理。

而杰森开始计算两周内他遭受的骚扰，到底有多少天属于她重点错的一时兴起，但他更惊讶自己此时的耐心。

——我居然还没揍她一顿？

“实际读数更复杂……不过它确实不具备限制你能力或者什么其他功能，顶多可以把你的身体数值量化，更像个魔力版本的运动手环……？你想用它监测心率吗，我可以加上，顶多花我一个小时。”

“……不需要。只有一个问题，戴上这东西你还会再过来吗。”

“唔，频率确实是会更低一些，只要在正常数值波动范围……”

艾琳喃喃自语着，猝不及防地被抓住了手腕。

杰森离她很近，比她体温略高的手覆盖在皮肤之上，青年那双绿眼睛紧盯着手环，食指摩挲手环边缘试图找到开关，认真地就像在调整什么精密仪器。

“这东西怎么拿下来？”

“啊……收回魔力就可以了。”

她有点晃神，空气中魔力维持的一切不知于何时消逝。下意识地继续看向那双眼睛，五指合拢，手环随之变成长条形状，落到杰森掌心。

“不过我怕你没搞清魔力回路的原理，所以我加了个紧急按钮，就在这里的边缘。”

小心地指出那一出机关，手指随之落在比她宽了不少的腕上，略过皮肤擦过他的脉搏。

她能观察到他猝然的僵意，还有绿眼睛下骤然放大的瞳孔。

即使只有短暂一秒。

艾琳不知道为什么自己会不适时地想起肉松面包。

她今天吃过饭啊？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 桶哥：东西拆解完了不早点说，天天过来当闹钟你有病吧【？
> 
> 写憨憨开窍是很神奇的事情x
> 
> 肉松面包参考她对桶哥的【食用体验】】
> 
> 改了一下现代双面镜的视频通话多线操控功能x
> 
> Crush有暗恋的意思。
> 
> Crushing指的是侵入入侵，有种浸入感。
> 
> 未来几个章节会涉及到神秘博士里经典怪物。


End file.
